The Switch
by Fangirlwithapassion
Summary: Clara was the leader of Group B, that was until WICKED decided she was to become their next Variable. Without warning Clara is removed from Group B and placed into the all boy Group A. Clara isn't used to being the rule follower, she was always the rule setter. So how will she cope with everyone looking down upon her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

**A/N: I wanted to keep the Prologue relativity shirts but the coming chapters will be much longer, I promise. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please feel free to review this and send me some advice or ask me questions, anything really! Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue **

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Newt woke up to the sound of the Greenie bell, his eyes flew open as he quickly jumped out of bed a got dressed. When he finally reached the box it was already surrounded by the other Gladers. He pushed his way through to the front and stared down as the box began to crank open. At first there was nothing. Just the usual crates and bags they sent up with every Greenie. But then out of the corner of his eye he sees the glint of blonde hair hitting the sun.

His eyes shift to the hair and to the face of the Greenie.

He takes in a quick breath as he leans closer just to make sure.

"Newt, what is it?" a voice asks from behind him.

Newts eyes travel down the girls face, her eyes are closed but her chest is rising and falling slowly, meaning that she is breathing. Both her hands are clenched and taped around the top of her head. Her long smooth legs are bounded with the tape too.

The girl looks to be around fifteen or sixteen, her cheeks are rosy and her eyelashes are long enough they brush her cheeks. There is a slim cut along her forehead which is surrounded by freash blood. Apart from that she looks healthy and she seems to have a little muscle judging by her arms. Her skin is a light brown colour but since her eyes are closed he doesn't know what colour they are. She looks as if she is sleeping.

"It's a girl," he gasps.

The crowd behind him surges forwards in a flurry of excitement. Words fly from mouths quicker than he can pick them up. But it doesn't matter to him, because he's focused on the girl.

"Slim it you shanks!" Alby screams above the noise to silence the Gladers at once. "Newt, go in there and have a look."

Newt obeys and edges down into the box, landing softly beside the still girl. "It looks like she's asleep." This comment encourages another round of chatter which Alby is quick to cease.

He crouches down beside the girl and waits for her to react, but she doesn't. It dawns on Newt that she isn't dead and she isn't in a deep sleep, she is most likely in a coma.

"Get the Medjacks," he calls from the depths of the box.

He presses his figures against her pulse and feels it beat beneath her warm skin. It's then he sees the white paper scrunched in the girls tight clenched fist. Slowly he removes her fingers from the note and opens the paper.

**Subject name: Clara.**

**Transferred from Group B to Group A**

Then, below that, a small messy sentence that Newt has to squint to read.

**WICKED IS BAD. **

Newt blinked at the note multiple times. _Wicked? _Wasn't that the same word he always use to see on the signs in the maze and on the beetle blades? He was sure of it. Who was Wicked? And what was Group A and Group B?

And why was this girl sent up in the Glade?

_Who is Clara? _

**(Clara P.O.V)**

Her time inside Group B had been running smoothly, well, as smooth as it gets. Clara was their leader, she was one of the Originals in the group and it was decided she was the head of their group. All the girls respected her kindness and leadership but also were wary of following her rules that were set by herself and the others in charge. She had been a good leader, a fair one. She was tough, nothing in the world could break her, that's what the other girls had always said but Clara had her doubts. She needed to be strong for the girls. Someone needed to believe everything was going to be okay and she was that person. She was the one that made the hard decisions that would benefit the group, the decisions that would help them survive. And all was going well until WICKED decided to make her the next Variable.

Clara, like some of the other girls, was what they call an Explorer. Someone who went inside the maze to map it and try to find a way out. It was just another usual day, running through the walls when the hover craft descended upon her. She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. They took her and stabbed an injection in her neck that made her black out before she even knew what was going on.

The next time she woke she was strapped down to a table in a bright room, she was alone for a while, she opened her eyes and saw a piece of paper on the side of her bed.

**Subject name: Clara.**

**Transferred from Group B to Group A**

What she read hadn't surprised her, or confused her. She had no time. She had heard them approaching. So before the people arrived she scribbled at the bottom,

**WICKED IS BAD**

She scrunched the paper up in her fist and pretended she was still asleep as she heard the voices of a male and a female enter the room.

"She's an interesting one, since her time in the maze we haven't had many reactions from her, I think it's time we take her out of her comfort zone," the male voice says.

"I agree, is Group B convinced of her death?" the female voice asks.

_Group B? Are they talking about me?_ Clara thought with her eyelids closed.

"Yes, we spread some remains of similar clothes she was wearing with some fake blood. They only found it a few hours ago."

"And how are they doing with that?"

"At the moment it's a complete mess, I've never seen that emotional side of that group so high before. But they are trying to sort things out. I'm sure they will eventually. Their group has never lost a leader before, Group A had similar reactions when Nick died, they will get over it eventually."

"We aren't going to give her another Swipe?"

"No, leave her with the memory of Group B, it will make things interesting."

"So we send her up now?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be interesting, a girl amongst the boys. It will be quite entertaining if you ask me."

Clara had waited until they removed the restrains until she began to fight them, her feet and arms thrashing around frantically. The man hit her, causing a gash to open on her forehead, she reeled back in pain as someone else grabbed her and wrapped tape around her limbs.

The woman smiled evilly as she took her face between her hands, "you stupid girl, one day you will understand all we have done for you, one day you may thank us."

Before she could reply or protest the needle jabbed into her neck, and slowly she lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was closing her fist even tighter.

_Don't lose the note._

**A/N: So that's the Prologue done! If you enjoyed it please review and let me know! If you have any advice I'd love to hear it over PM or Review! Thanks again Gladers! ****J**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

**A/N: My OC is going to be a major handful, because she is used to being the one making the rules I want to make her defiant. I think this first chapter kinda displays that perfectly. Although she's a tuff nut I also want her to be kind when needed too, so you'll see some of that in the following chapters. **

**Thanks to those who have already followed, favourited and reviewed! I really appreciate your support! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Newt ends up carrying the limp girl out of the box and to the Medjack Hut where they immediately begin working on her. Alby is beside him when the Medjacks investigate her cut. Clint and Jeff work efficiently at bandaging it up before setting her up in the bed to rest.

"She'll be fine," Jeff says as he wipes his bloodied hands on his pants. "The cut is minor, but she did lose a fair bit of blood, not enough to put her in a coma though."

"So what has?" Newt asks, curiosity overwhelming him.

"We don't know," Clint admits, "but it's not from injury."

Newt and Alby exchange nervous glances before Alby speaks up, "alright shanks, you two can go now, we'll call you if we need you."

The two Medjacks swiftly clear the room and close the door, leaving Alby and Newt alone with the girl.

"This is jacked," Alby says, staring at the girl. Newt knew that Alby was more concerned about the note than the girl. But although Newt found himself oddly curious about the note he was far more concerned about the girl. "What did that note mean?"

All Newt can do is shrug. He doesn't understand much. Even the beginning of it didn't make sense. They referred to the girl as a _subject_ not a _person_. And who is Group A and B?

"Having a girl here is going to destroy our whole system," Alby suddenly says, glaring at the limp girl. "Half the Gladers are waiting outside and not doing their work because she's here. And the comments I've heard from them, I'm concerned about the girl. How is she going to live here with sixty boys?"

"We will take care of her," Newt says firmly, "set some rules. If anyone touches her they are banished, it's bloody simple."

Alby nods, "good that, I'll go inform the Gladers now. You stay here."

Alby walks out of the room, it's only a few moments before he can hear his voice, "alright shuck faces! Here is how it's going to go…"

Newt laughs softly as he sets himself down in a chair beside her bed. He stares at the girl curiously. _A girl in the glade. _Whoever was in charge of this place wouldn't have sent her here just because they can, they would have sent her here for a purpose, for a reason. It baffled Newt why they would send her in _now_, after almost three years of consistent Greenies, all the same gender, all the same time. Was it just some mistake? He wasn't sure, but he doubted it would be a mistake. Mistakes don't happen in the Glade.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had last seen the light of day but the next time she woke it didn't take her long to figure out she was in a place foreign to her.

Clara moaned as her eyes opened, for a short moment she thought she was still with her friends, her _girl_ friends. It felt like just another day inside the maze. She even thought about getting ready for the run.

"Alby! The girls waking!" a British voice yelled from somewhere in the room.

It took her a moment to realise she didn't recognise the voice. None of the girls had accents. Not that she could call upon. She was sure of it.

Her eyes scanned the room.

"Nice to see your eyes, Greenie," the voice said. "My names Newt."

_Newt? _A girl named Newt? It was odd.

It was at that moment that her eyes fell upon the blonde haired boy sitting by her bed. He was lanky, but muscly and he wore a kind smile on his face. His eyes were brown and were full of what Clara saw as sorrow.

Clara sat up quickly, causing the boy beside her to jump at her sudden movement.

"Easy Greenie, don't want you bloody falling unconscious again."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she whispered, "you're a boy?"

The boy laughed, "well, last time I checked."

Her bottom lip began trembling and she was shaking all over. There were _never _any boys. "Sonya!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, Sonya was her second in charge, surely she'd know what was going on.

The boy who introduced himself as Newt grabbed her arm, "who the shuck is Sonya?"

Clara scrambled from his grasp and stumbled out of the bed, she darted for the door. "Sonya! Where are you? What is going on?"

She was confused, and her memory seemed hazy, like there was a mist that was slowly clearing but she couldn't quite see through it yet. But she knew something had happened, something terrible.

Clara swung open the door and was met by a tall dark skinned boy, his eyes were on her and he didn't look happy. He reached down to grab her but she darted under his arm and took off sprinting across the open field.

Everywhere she looked there were boys. Boys everywhere, and they were all staring. While she ran she didn't see a girl. Not one single girl. She stopped suddenly and slowly spun in a circle.

This was the Hanger, the same Hanger that kept the girls safe at night from the Moaners. This Hanger had the exact same walls, the exact same doors and she could see the entry to the maze right through the opened door. The only difference was the fact that she wasn't surrounded by girls. She was surrounded by boys.

It was at that moment her mind seemed to clear and the happenings just before she was knocked out flooded back into her mind. She gapped at her surroundings, unsure of how to act.

Her friends were _gone_. WICKED had chosen to move Clara and place her somewhere else. Her friends were convinced she was_ dead._ And now she was in foreign territory, a place she knew but didn't. The faces were different, but the location was the same.

Clara began to hyperventilate, WICKED had switched her from her friends to a Hanger full of boys. _Three years_ she had been with those people, and now they were gone and she was thrown into something that was completely out of her comfort zone.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder, before she could think she spun around with her fist raised and connected her clenched fist with the boys jaw. He was the same boy who had stood at the door. At first he looked awfully surprised, then he was angry.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked as she backed away from the group of boys in front of her. "Don't come near me!"

Newt stepped forwards, his eyes locked with hers, "Clara, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?" she demands, rubbing her fist against her shirt.

"You had a note with you when you arrived," he says gently.

The note. She had kept the note.

"Give it to me," she demands.

Newt pulled the note out of his pocket and passed it to Clara, she had sure that he didn't come anywhere near touching her. She spread the note out in her palm and noticed it was the same note she had written last time she was conscious.

"Now, you wanna explain what the shuck in happening?" the dark skinned boy demands, anger lacing his voice.

"If I'm going to tell you anything you're going to explain to me what is happening first," she hisses, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"I'm afraid your outnumbered girly," the boy replies, by the tone of his voice Clara can tell he is the leader, it's obvious, he carries the same traits she does when scolding one in wrong. But Clara wasn't going to let herself be thrown around, especially in front of all these boys. "So spill."

"From what I know you all probably don't remember much from when you arrived here. But fortunately for you I do. My information is worth a lot more than yours. So I think I'm going to let you go first."

The boy goes to open his mouth again but Newt steps forward looking at his friend, "Alby, she's right. Let's just explain."

Alby purses his lips together before nodding at Newt.

"You're in a place called the Glade, when you arrived here from the box your were unconscious and we found the note in your hand. The first of us arrived here about three years ago, since then every month a greenie comes out of the box and into the Glade."

"The Newbie box," Clara whispers, her eyes wide with realisation. She remembers the horrible day she first rose from that box.

"Our system has never failed, each month on the exact same day we get a male, always male. You're our first female."

Clara doesn't say anything more, she just stares at the boy before her.

"On the outside of these walls are a maze, every day we have Runners go into the maze and map it out to try and find an escape but so far we have been unsuccessful." Something washes over Newts features and he closes his mouth.

"There you have it shuck face," Alby spits, "now tell us."

Clara stands tall a takes in a deep breath, "for the past three years I've been inside a place we call the Hanger. Identical to this place you call the _Glade. _We had a maze too, everyday people went and explored it just like yourselves. I was one of the Originals, the first to arrive in the Hanger. I was designated as the leader. And then, one day when I was running the maze I was captured. When I woke I was inside of a strange room. That was where I wrote the note. I tried to fight the people but they hit me and bound my arms and legs together. Before I blacked out they said something about a Group A and Group B. Group B is where I am presuming I was from, which means you must be Group A. Our systems seem to be identical. Except for one small thing. Every single person in the Hanger was a girl. No boys, none."

The boys stare at her in shock. It's silent for a good few moments before Alby speaks up. "I don't believe a word you just said."

"Alright then," she smiles mockingly. "Let me tell you something you already know. The maze, it's full of these weird creators called Moaners, if they sting you they cause a process we call the Changing. It brings your memories back and enables you to see glimpses of what life was like before the Glade."

"Bloody hell," Newt whispers, staring at Clara is shock.

"Believe me now?" Clara asks, rising her eye brows.

"Do you know anything about how we could get out? Did you figure that out in Group B?" Alby asks, clearly believing her.

"Well obviously not because if I did I wouldn't be here right now. But there is one thing," she pauses. "The maze is some kind of pattern, always repeating itself. I believe it has something to do with the escape."

Newt nods slowly, his mouth gaping.

"That's all I know," she says.

Alby sighs and steps forwards. "Alright then girly, welcome to the Glade. We will question you later with what else you know. But for now," he says, turning to the boys. "I'm calling a Gathering! Everyone find all the Keepers! And as for the rest of you shuck faces, get back to work."

Newt steps up beside Alby, his eyes never leaving Clara.

"And as for you," Alby says to her. "You're going in the Slammer."

Clara freezes, although she isn't familiar with the word _Slammer_ she knows exactly what he means.

"Why?" she asks, her voice low.

"Rule number one, greenie," Alby hisses, staring at her with narrowed eyes. "Never hurt a fellow Glader. Learn the rules real quick, alright slinthead? If you do you might have half a chance of surviving this place."

Without another word Alby turns, ordering fellow Gladers, including Newt, to restrain her from fighting. Although Clara tries she soon realises she is helpless. Her body goes completely numb as the boys throw her inside the room and secure the bared door, locking her inside.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! The next chapter is going to have a lot of Newt in it so yeah! I'm excited! Thanks Gladers! x**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner Triology**

**A/N: So this is mainly focused on Newt and Clara this chapter, next chapter is gunna be action packed so stay tuned!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Two**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Once the other Gladers leave the room Newt allows himself to slide down next to the Slammer. A sigh escaping his lips.

"What are you still doing here?" Clara asks.

Newt looks at the girl who is gripping onto the bars next to his head, her blue eyes watching him carefully.

"I'm guarding you," he says simply.

"I don't need a guard, I can take care of myself," she says harshly.

"You're not making it easy for yourself, are you?" Newt asks, turning towards the girl.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugs, "you've been awake here for half an hour at most and you're already in the bloody Slammer."

She folds her arms, "I thought you were going to hurt me," she says simply.

Newt smiles at the girl, "well you don't have to worry about that. We aren't going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

Clara's eyes narrow for a moment before she sits back on her knees and sighs, "well, thanks, I guess."

"Don't thank me, that's my bloody job, I don't have a choice."

Her lips curve into a small smile, "you're a leader here?"

"Second in charge," he says simply.

Something flashes behind her eyes, she looks down for a moment.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just, the girl I was calling out before, Sonya, she was my second in charge. She was one of my best friends," she says with a frown. "They all think I'm dead. WICKED made it look like a Moaner got to me."

_Griever, that's what she means_, Newt says inside of his mind. These words seem foreign to Newt, he has to remind himself constantly that she is talking about the same things, just using different words. "At least you know their okay," he says.

She nods, "when I was with WICKED before they sent me here they mentioned something about a leader here that died, Nick, I think his name was."

Newt frowns and finds himself nodding, "yeah, he was killed when he tried to lower himself down into the box, chopped right in two, saw it with my own eyes."

The smile on Clara's face falls, "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Don't be," he says with a shrug, "that was a long time ago."

Clara is silent for a moment before she says, "have you ever been inside the maze?"

"I used to be a Runner, but I got injured, so I got a promotion," he says light heartedly.

Clara blinks a few times before shaking her head as if she is clearing her thoughts. "Do you think I'd be able to go into the maze?"

"No," Newt says firmly.

The girl scowls, "why not?"

"Because you're not a Runner."

"I was back in Group B."

"I don't bloody care, you're not going into the maze."

Clara looks surprised by his sudden harshness, but it only takes her a moment to recover, "you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Newt laughs, "I'm just trying to protect you. The maze is dangerous, you of all people should know that. Don't act like I'm the bad guy, because I'm bloody not." It's true, Newt is trying to protect the girl. But not because he _has _to, because he _wants _to. He feels a connection with her, something he can't shake, from the moment he laid eyes on her.

"I don't _need _your protection," she hisses. "I've survived three years without you, I don't need you now."

Newt hides the hurt in his voice better than expected, "a Glade full of girls is different. Every one of the Gladers here have got their eyes on you. It's a whole different ball game here."

Clara looks away, "I doubt it."

Newt looks at the girl, her cheeks are flushed from anger and her arms are folded in front of her, she is scowling at the wall. "Can you smile for once?" he asks. "It isn't so bad in here."

Her gaze shifts to Newt, "really? If you woke up in a place full of girls and they wouldn't let you do anything do you think you'd be happy?"

He shrugs, "being surrounded by girls wouldn't be so bad."

This makes Clara roll her eyes, but she's smirking, Newt is too. "Trust me, it can get bad sometimes. The amount of times I've had to break up girls trying to tear each other's eyes out," Clara sighs, "being in an all-girl group isn't always fun and games either. But they are, or _were_, like family to me. It was my job to protect them."

"Like it's my job to protect you," Newt says, finally finding familiar ground with the girl.

"I don't need your protection, I've protected myself all this time," she says.

"Then it will make it a lot easier for you with me around," Newt says. "You don't have a choice, I'm bloody forcing my protection upon you."

Clara looks up at him, "you can't protect me," she shakes her head briefly and smiles, "no one can."

"Trust me, I'll try."

Newt spots a smile play at her lips. Before he can say anything more Alby steps through the door, "alright shanks, she can come out now, we've got to tell her the verdict."

Newt opens the door as Clara scrambles to her feet, dusting off her pants before nodding towards him and gracefully removing herself from the room. He hurries to catch up to her as she moves beside Alby and towards the waiting Keepers.

"Alright, this is how it's going to be she-bean," Alby says, crossing his arms. "We all believe you about your time before arriving here. But that doesn't mean you get treated any differently. You'll still have to find yourself a job, I don't care if you're the shuck leader of a girl group, I'm the leader here and this is what I have decided."

Clara folds her arms and glares at Alby.

"Also," he adds, "because you're the first girl here, we've had to make some rule changes. First of all, you are to never be alone with any one of the Gladers unless there is one of the Keepers there or they are a Keeper themselves."

Clara's mouth swings open, "why?"

"For your protection."

"I can protect myself!"

"I'm not done. Also, none of the other Gladers are allowed to have a relationship, of any sorts with you."

Clara laughs harshly, her blonde curls bouncing with her laughs, "trust me, that won't happen." It's Newt that has to hide his shock.

"This will help ensure your safety and keep the Glade running like normal," Alby finishes. "And as for sleeping quarters, we have decided you will be sleeping in your own room, a Keeper always with you."

Clara narrows her eyes, "this is quite bias if you ask me."

"Why is that?" Alby asks.

"Because what if one of the Keepers was the threat?" she shrugs innocently and twirls a blonde lock around her finger, "if you ask me, I feel quite uncomfortable about a boy sleeping in the same room as me, especially one I don't know, even if he _is _a Keeper."

Alby looks at her evenly, "what would make you feel better?"

"Sleeping alone. Nobody in my room at all. Nobody outside the door. Just me, completely to myself."

"I'm afraid that can't happen, but if sleeping in the same room as someone you don't know makes you feel uncomfortable then we can narrow it down. Make it one particular person," Alby suggests. "Who do you feel most comfortable with?"

"No one," she mutters.

Alby looks across at Newt, "it's decided, Newt you'll be bunking with the Greenie. I'll get some Sloppers to drag and an extra cot into your room while you are at dinner."

Newt can't seem to find his voice, so he just nods.

"Alright shuck faces, dinner time," Alby says. The Keepers stand and make their way towards the Homestead, eventually Newt and Clara are the only ones left. She stands alone, facing the entry to the maze. Newt silently makes his way up beside her.

"I don't like this," she says simply, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I don't like having no say. It's not fair."

Newt frowns, deep down her agrees with her, but he would never say it out loud, "well that's the rules."

"I used to be the one to set them, not follow them."

"The tables have bloody turned."

Clara glances across at Newt, "are you just going to follow me around the whole time making sure I am a good girl?"

"Maybe."

She smirks as she looks back towards the maze, "all I want to do is prove myself. I'm a girl and obviously out numbered. You all already look down on me. The only way to be accepted as one of you is to earn respect. And I'm not going to get that by sitting back and letting you boss me around."

"All we are trying to do is help you," Newt says.

"And I understand that, but it's hard for me. I was the one making the rules, everyone respected _me_. Now, everyone just stares like I'm an alien while people put rules against me and tell me what I am and what I'm not allowed to do," she explains.

"Look, we are all in the same bloody position here, we have rules to keep order. Without order our system fails. If our system fails we will most likely die. It has nothing to do with you personally. It's just the way it bloody is."

Clara swallows and let's a sigh escape her lips, "_fine_, but I'm not going to be disadvantaged just because I'm a girl."

"Come on, dinners ready and I'm bloody starving."

Clara frowns, "I think I'd rather just go to sleep, I'm tired and I'm not hungry."

"You sure? Frypan is a bloody good cook."

"I'm sure."

Newt leads her to his bedroom where an extra cot is already set up, she slips off her boots before tucking herself away neatly in the bed.

"Goodnight Newt," she whispers.

Newt gently closes the door and without another thought heads to dinner.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

As soon as the door clicks closed Clara sits up in her bed and places her boots back on, the last thing she feels like doing is sleeping. She stuffs a couple of pillows under the blankets to make it seem like she is still tucked away, then she sneaks out of the Homestead and into the empty Glade.

She has a lot on her mind at the moment. All she wants is to explore the maze, see if it really is identical to the one she knew back with the girls. She might even be able to make some progress on how to get out of this nightmare. Over the years she had remembered the patterns of the maze, remembered every single twist and turn and was able to recall every single passage way and how to actuarially guide herself from place to place. She is able to accurately estimate how long it will take her to get back to the Glade before the doors shut. She even memorises the ways to get through the maze, even after they have changed. For she has studied the same maps for three years. She remembers every single detail. For her it was something she needed to do, for her survival and the girls.

The Glade is quiet now everyone is at dinner, it's the first time since she woke she has been able to have some time to herself and it feels nice, she can finally think without someone telling her what she can and can't do. The only thing she wants to do right now is run into the maze, but the doors are shut and she doubts Newt will be letting her out of sight when they finally open in the morning.

For a moment, and only a short one, she allows herself to grieve for the people she left behind. The girls were all like little sisters to Clara, ones she had to protect with her life. They were the only family she knew and now that's gone, replaced by a group of boys that don't trust her at all.

"I'll come back for you all," she whispers into the dark, "I promise."

"Keep talking to yourself and everyone will think your bloody crazy."

Clara jumps around in fright, the boy with the blonde hair and kind brown eyes is standing a few metres away. She can't read his expression.

"You scared me," she whispers, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Anyone with half a brain would know sleepin' wasn't the first thing on your mind, but I was hungry anyway so I went to the Kitchen and then came back to find you," he says. He is silent for a few moments before he pulls something out of his jacket. "Hungry?"

She eyes the sandwich in his palm. "I'm not really interested in a sandwich that has probably been sitting under your arm pit for the last day or two." Her stomach growls, giving her away.

Newt laughs lightly, "I just got it then, and it's wrapped. And your stomach seems to disagree with you, so bloody eat it."

Clara rolls her eyes but she snatches the sandwich and sinks her teeth into it, saliva flooding her mouth.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asks once she's finished.

"Nothing that concerns you," she retorts.

He sighs, "look, I know it's hard for you, but listen to me when I say you can bloody trust me. I'm on your side."

"I just wanted to be alone," she admits, looking down for a moment.

He nods and crosses his arms, "I understand. It's like that for everyone."

She nods, the helpless feeling she got when she first arrived in Group B floods over her once more, the feeling causing a dull ache in her heart.

"But it gets better," Newt says, looking around the Glade, "it takes time, but it does."

"I know that."

He looks back to her, a faint smile on his lips, "I'm just reminding you."

She is quiet for a long moment before looking up at Newt, "thankyou, for being kind."

Newt smiles slightly, "it's alright. Now come on and get some buggin' rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"And why is that?"

"Because tomorrow we are going to sort out what job you're going to have," Newt says simply.

She nods before turning to follow him back to her cot. _Runner_, she thinks to herself as she slips under the sheets and closes her eyes. _I'm going to go back to the maze, no matter what they say. _

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be action packed and you'll also get a glimpse of Teresa and Thomas! Let me know what you thought of it by giving me a review or a PM! Thanks for your support!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner Trilogy :) **

**A/N: Action packed chapter ahead. This is the part of the story where it actually starts getting interesting! I hope you like this chapter! Thankyou to everyone how has sent me reviews and PMs. It means so much for me to hear from you! It makes writing this worth while! So please enjoy! You all deserve it!**

**Chapter Three**

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

"That's going to be me soon," Teresa whispered, staring up at the blonde girl they knew as Clara on the screen.

Thomas slowly nodded, it was, they only had a few more months until they were going in and the time seemed to be slipping away so fast. Teresa turns to Thomas, "how's she going so far?"

He smiled for the first time that day, "this girl is going to be a bit of a handful, she isn't interested in obeying them. And we are getting great results from her ever since we did the switch." Thomas didn't want to admit it but he had a strong respect for the girl, she was so resilient, she barely showed any emotion at all and she cared for her friends in Group B more than anything in the world. Thomas knew her for a little while before she went into the maze, the whole time she was completely against what WICKED was doing. She told them that, and that was why she was one of the first to go into Group B, as a punishment. But for Clara it had seemed to work out for the best, until now, at least. He felt sorry for her too, what WICKED was doing to her wasn't fair, but then again, what WICKED was doing to everyone wasn't fair.

"Thomas?" Teresa asked gently from beside him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "so what do they want us to do with the girl today?"

"They want to see what she can remember about the maze, she knows more than anybody. They are worried she will make their plans fall apart. So we need to see what she knows."

"I hope she makes them fall apart," Thomas whispers.

"She is convinced WICKED is bad and they are worried."

"They should be."

Teresa is silent for a moment, "alright, let's get the maze ready."

Thomas nods and begins getting the maze ready. He watches the sleeping girl in the monitor for a few moments more before turning away.

_Come on Clara_, he thinks to himself, _show them what you're made of._

**(Clara P.O.V)**

She wakes to the familiar sound of concrete against concrete meaning the doors to the maze are open. Clara tilts her head back to see Newt sleeping in another cot across the room, she slowly creeps out of bed and slips her shoes on before slipping out the door and into the Glade.

The Runners are already at the doors, packing their day bags and slowly disappearing into the maze one by one. Soon enough Clara is the only one inside the Glade in sight, she creeps up to the doors and stares up at the magnificent structure that is so familiar to her.

Something out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. A beetle blade, she _hates _those things. She knows what they are, those creatures help WICKED know what is going on. She has a strong urge to try to kill it, but thinks better of it. Those things can be lethal, and the last thing she wants to do is die because of a stupid beetle blade.

Clara quickly looks around her, conforming that no one is in sight. And without another thought she darts off into the maze.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

"Where is the shuck girl?" Alby asks as he pushes in the door.

Newt peels his eyes open and blinks a couple of times, "sleeping."

"Well she isn't sleeping in here so where is she?"

Newts eyes flicker across to her cot and instead of seeing Clara he sees her sheets pulled back, revealing an empty bed. Panic shoots through him, making his eyes widen. "What time is it Alby?"

"Five past seven," he replies.

"Bloody hell," Newt moans. He knows exactly where she is, the maze.

"She's in the maze, isn't she?" Alby asks, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Newt nods.

Alby shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, "we can't go in after her, we'll just have to wait and see if she makes it."

"Maybe once the Runners come back we can send them in to look for her," Newt suggests.

"That is if they are back early," Alby says, "but if not we are just going to have to leave her up to her own devices and hope she is a smart enough shank to stay out of trouble. She said she knows the maze, maybe she'll be okay."

Newt nods, but he cannot help but feel complete and utter terror and fear for the girl. He hates the idea of one of the Runners finding her the next day, or at least what's left of her. He shakes the thought from his head.

"I'm going to go and wait in front of the maze and see if she comes out," Newt says as he rises from the bed and slips on his shoes.

"Alright," Alby says, "let me know if you see anything."

**(Clara P.O.V)**

From the minute she steps out into the maze she can tell they are through the third cycle of the maze pattern, the exact same place the maze would be in Group B.

She guides herself through the maze with ease, moving at a slow enough pace that she'll be able to take everything in. One thing she notices that is different from Group B is the amount of beetle blades around. They scatter around everywhere, hiding under the thick vines that hang off the walls. Clara hates them, ever since a curious Greenie got attacked by a bunch of them back in Group B she's been cautious of them. Never look at them for longer than necessary, they seem innocent but they can be very harmful.

She finds herself having more in common with the beetle blade than first thought.

As she makes her way through the maze she thinks about what the boys will do once they discover she's disappeared in here. Probably throw her in the Slammer again. She doesn't care, they can cut off her limbs for all she cares, she will never find herself regretting exploring the maze. Clara knows her watchful eyes are far more valuable than any other Runners here.

It's as she rounds the corner she sees it, the magnificent but horrifying creature only a few metres away. A Moaner, or what the boys call a Griever. But unlike ones she is used to seeing it is laying on the ground, limp and unmoving. A few Runners have already found it, she hides around the corner so they will not notice her.

"I think it's dead," a tall boy says, he has a Korean appearance.

"What would have killed it?" a blonde boy asks.

"I don't shuckin' know Ben," the other replies.

The two boys exchange quick glances before moving around the Griever. Even from where Clara is standing she can tell it isn't dead, the beasts disappear when they are dead and bleed horrible black blood when they are wounded. This one is merely playing dead.

"I think we should touch it," Ben says.

"I'm not doing it, if you wanna, go right ahead."

Clara watches curiously from her place behind the wall as Ben nears the beast. His scrawny spear is raised above him head as if _that's _going to protect him from the power of the Griever.

The Griever is still motionless as he prods the mushy liquid with the spear, even stabbing it shallowly a few times causing a thin line of black blood to trail out onto the ground.

Ben turns slowly towards the other boy, "Minho, it's defiantly-"

He is cut off by the Griever roaring to life, slashing Ben's back open with a pointed spike, loaded with the Changing liquid. Blood flows out of his back instantly, causing his legs to become covered in red. Ben screams out loud as his knees fail and he crumbles to the ground. Minho stares in frozen horror, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping.

It's at this time Clara finally runs to Ben, gathering up his spear in one hand and a fist full of his shirt in the other. Minho just stands there staring as the Griever begins to awake from whatever state it was in.

"What the hell are you-?" Minho asks.

Clara cuts him off before he can finish, her mind ticking over and calculating the situation quicker than she can get the words out of her mouth. "Take Ben back to the Glade, the Griever won't follow you. I swear it on my life."

Minho just stares.

"GO!" she screams as the Griever faces her. Minho bursts out of his state and throws the unconscious Ben onto his back.

"What about you?" he asks.

"Don't worry about me, I've done this before. Now go and get him some serum or he'll have no chance."

Minho sets his frown into a firm line and nods before taking off with Ben. Bens blood is spattered over the spear making Clara's grip slippery. She wipes the liquid off on her shirt and turns to face the raging Griever.

She shifts the spear in her hand and smiles at the beast, but to her it doesn't feel like she's smiling at the Griever it feels like she's smiling straight at WICKED. Her mocking smile deadly.

"Expect me to run away did you?" she asks the Griever sweetly. The Griever starts moving towards her, its deadly spikes ready to attack. "Well it's time for a bit of a change of pace. Because luckily for me I know how to kill you."

**A/N: Please review and/or PM me! I love hearing from you all! Next few chapters will be quite interesting, I promise you that! **

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner Trilogy!**

**A/N: Hey guess what!? The Maze Runner comes out where I live in a week! AHHH I'm SO excited I've been waiting so long! Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favourite, reviewed or PMed me! I appreciate your advice and support!I know I haven't put much of Minho with Clara in here and people seem pretty enthused by that so I promise in following chapter that will come! Maybe a sass battle? I don't know. I really wanna hear your advice! If you have any suggestions please let me know! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter Four**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

He sat by the entry to the maze for what seemed like hours, his hope was slowly starting to seep away, surely if she had gone in there for a quick look around she'd be back by now.

It was some time after lunch that he saw the first of the Runners come back into the maze, all insisting that they hadn't seen her. Alby said they weren't allowed back in, especially since the sun was slowly disappearing and the time was starting to run out.

"We can't risk losing anyone else," he said for the millionth time.

Newt stared into the maze, wondering for the hundredth time if _he _should go in there and find her. But every time he told himself he was being ridiculous. He was _second in charge _what kind of example would he be setting if he just went bolting into the maze? Besides, he hadn't been in the maze for over a year now, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find his way out, even if he did find Clara.

He partly blamed himself for Clara's disappearance, he should have known she'd bolt in there at the first chance she had. He was stupid to think that she'd actually listen to him. She had her own agenda. And now, because of him Clara most likely won't be returning to the Glade. For some strange reason he _hated _that thought. He wanted her beside him, he didn't know why. Or maybe he did. _Stop being such a bloody shuck, _he scolded himself. _You obviously like her._

A sigh escaped his lips as he runs his fingers through his hair. And to make things worse, Ben and Minho weren't back yet. Minho is his best friend, surely he couldn't survive loosing _three _of them tonight, especially considering the blood of one of their deaths would be on _his _hands. He couldn't go through that again, he knew he couldn't.

"Newt!" a voice screamed from inside the maze.

Newts head shot up, _Minho_.

He jumped up and ran towards the entry of the maze, his eyes setting on the bloodied Ben that hung from Minhos back.

"Medjacks!" he cries, "someone get the bloody Medjacks!"

"Newt you dumb shank, help me!" Minho yells, Newt could tell he was struggling under Bens weight. He quickly moves towards the boy and helps him carry the limp boy into the Glade. The Medjacks almost immediately take Ben away.

"Griever," Minho says before Newt can ask.

He looks over at his friend and cannot help the concern that appears on his features, "how?"

"We thought it was dead," Minho says grimly. "It was laying down, not moving or anything. Ben stabbed it a few times and then it just…" he trails off. "I don't know what it did, it just _woke_ I guess."

"Bloody hell," Newt whispers, "how'd you get out of there alive?"

Newt watches as his best friends expression softens and then hardens once more, "the girl," he says simply before looking down.

He freezes, looking at him with wide eyes, "you _saw _her?"

"Yes I saw the shuck girl," he mutters. "She saved us. The Griever was about to obliterate Ben when she yelled at me to take him. She stayed behind. Said she could kill it."

Minho looks down at his shoes as Newt feels all his hope drain out of him, "I was a _coward_, Newt, I should have stayed back and helped her."

Newt smiles sadly at his friend, "don't say that, if you had have stayed Ben wouldn't be able to get the Greif serum and you'd probably be dead too."

Minho shrugs, "but she's just a _girl _Newt. I'm the _Keeper of the Runners_. I should have stayed."

He shrugs, trying to make it seem like no big deal, "it's going to be bloody okay Min, she still might make it back."

Minho sighs and sits down on the grass in front of the gathering group, "I guess we can't go back in there now to look for her, can we?"

"No," Newt says firmly, "we will just have to wait."

**(Clara P.O.V)**

The Griever is attacking her the minute Minho and Ben are gone, but she isn't surprised. She was preparing for the quick and sudden attack, it's always the way. Once the Griever thinks it's gotten close enough it pounces, thinking it will take it's competitor by surprise, like it did with Ben. But not with Clara. She knows Grievers almost as well as she knows herself.

Clara takes a few steps back as the Griever prepares itself for the second attack, just as it is about to rear down onto her she darts under the blubbery skin and jumps behind it. She knows that it will take the Griever a good few seconds to figure out what has gone on, Grievers hate surprise attacks and also hate it when you are behind them.

She decided to make the most of the opportunity, soon enough the Griever will be facing her once more and then she will have to move back. So while the Griever is still getting it's bearings she sucks in a deep breath and jumps up onto the blubbery flesh of the Griever. The spikes never rise from the flesh, the always rise from the metal. She's done this so many times before it doesn't scare her anymore.

With the spear in hand Clara quickly makes her way up the Grievers back, once she's reached the neck she pushes the spear down into the flesh. The Griever makes an inhuman noise straight from hell as the black blood spurts out of the wound covering Clara head to toe. She pushes it in further, then reefs it back out again before repeating it again and again.

The Griever collapses on the group in a fit, Clara jumps of the creature and lands softly on the ground. With the back of her hand she wipes the Griever blood out of her eyes. She slowly turns back to the dying Griever and frowns. It's fidgeting and fighting, the blood keeps spurting out but it won't cease the commotion.

Then, with what seems the dying action, it swings an arm out in her direction, the long metal claws connecting with her arm and trailing up her skin. Clara smacks back into the wall. Her head smashing into the concrete wall first with the rest of her body to follow. Her body aches and her head spins violently. She blinks a few times but the black dots don't clear.

_You can't black out now, _she says to herself. The doors will close soon and the Grievers will surely find her.

The Griever in front of her rears up for the death blow, Clara snatches the spear off the ground, causing her head to spin even more. As the magnificently horrifying beast falls down upon her she shoves the spear up into it. The Griever stops as the tip sinks into the flesh and the spear holds it there.

Clara rolls out from underneath the Griever and takes off, it's dead, she can see it shrivelling up.

She makes her way through the maze with a spinning head and a throbbing arm that is pouring with blood. If she doesn't make it back soon she will surely pass out. And then it will be all over.

With all of the strength she had left in her body she broke out into a run, from the place of the sun in the sky she had a few minutes. Maybe not even that.

If she was going to make it she'd have to sprint, and not pass out whilst doing it. She had cut it fine. So she ran as fast has her weakened legs would carry her.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

She had one minute. Sixty seconds.

Newt shook his head, she was probably dead. She was probably killed by the shuck Griever hours ago. From what Minho had said it sounded as if she had faced the Griever all by herself, of course she was dead. _No one _survives a Griever attack without consequences.

He shook his head, it was no use. Basically all the Gladers were standing here, stuck in silence, all eyes on the maze, waiting to see the smirking blonde girl run through the doors. But as the seconds went by she didn't come.

Minho was quiet beside Newt, his eyes set firmly on the maze, every now and then he would look away, a sigh escaping his lips. But then he would set his eyes back on the maze. He wanted her back just as much as Newt did, after all she _did _save his life. Minho doesn't like owing people and he could never pay back a dead girl.

"So I guess the girl isn't coming," Alby said suddenly.

Newt averted his gaze, "I guess not."

"This is what happens when an untrained Glader goes into the maze! Take this as a warning!" Alby says.

Newt turned his back and started walking away, it would be easier if he just heard the doors shut and pretended that all the Runners were back and everyone was safe. It would be easier that way.

"Newt!" Minho called.

Newt didn't turn around, "she's not bloody coming, Minho, slim it."

"Newt! Look! She's coming!" he cries.

Newt whips around and pushes through the crowd of chattering Gladers. His eyes fall upon the girl and at first he doesn't even think its Clara. The only thing that convinces him it's her is her blonde hair that is covered in black liquid. From the way she is running she looks pained, blood is covering her shirt and her arm, he realises it's _her _blood.

_What did that Griever do to you? How'd you bloody survive?_

"She's not going to make it," Alby says.

Newt shoots Alby a glare but quickly realises he is right, she's _not_ going to make it.

"Clara!" he cries, stepping closer to the maze. "Bloody run!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" she shrieks back, her expression angry.

Minho joins in next, "hurry! Come on! The doors will close soon!"

At that exact moment the doors come to life, grinding slowly to seal her fate. Now all the Gladers are shouting encouraging things to her. She doesn't react at all, just slightly picks up her pace. She's in pain, he can see it in her eyes. But she carries on.

And then, just as the doors are about to close she slips through and falls into the Glade. The doors crash closed loudly behind her.

Clara is quiet for a long moment and so are the other Gladers, her eyes scan the crowd. Taking in every single person, including himself and Minho. Then, she smirks, "you all thought I wouldn't make it, didn't you?"

Newt finds himself shaking his head, his eyes wide as he stares at the girl who looks like she just crawled out of hell.

"Your arm," Newt says, stepping forwards.

"It's fine," she replies quickly.

"What did that do you?"

Clara is quiet for a moment before she smiles slightly, "had a really bad fall. I forgot how many uneven surfaces there were in the maze. Ridiculous, isn't it? How hard could it be to make a surface, of all things? You'd think after everything they've done to us they _at least _owe us that. So I just got distracted, I guess, lost my footing a scrapped this useless thing across the ground. It's no big deal."

"You don't have to lie to me," Newt says, grabbing her wrist, she snatches it away instantly.

"I'm _not _lying to you," she says her eyes narrowing, "and I need to strap this up so I don't lose more blood." She moves past him, "so if you'll excuse me."

It's then as she pushes past him she falls, or not falls, _faints. _One second she is standing, the next she is on the ground, her body sprawled across it and her eyelids closed.

Jeff and Clint are the first to move towards her, quickly taking her to the Medjack hut.

"She didn't fall," Minho whispers from beside him as they follow the Medjacks into the hut. "It was a Griever."

"I bloody know," Newt retorts, "I just don't know how she survived."

"I know how," Minho says, his lips curving into a sly smile.

"What?"

"She killed it."

"Killed what?"

"The Griever."

"Bloody impossible."

"If it was impossible how would she be here right now?" Minho asks.

Newt is silent for a few moments.

"Think about it Newt, this girl, she knows. She's going to help us get out of here."

Then, without saying another word, Minho turns and runs into the Medjack hut.

**A/N: So if what you want in life is a sassy Clara then that is coming up soon! I always love to hear your thoughts on my fic so please review and PM! **

**Later Gladers**

**x**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

**A/N: Thanks again to my readers! I appreciate your continued support! Now it's time to really start getting into this story! Questions will be answered shortly! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

"She knows so much," Teresa whispers, staring up at Clara on the screen. "WICKED are worried. They think that she's going to figure the whole thing out before we even step inside the maze."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Thomas shrugs, "takes a lot of pressure off me."

"Seriously Thomas," she says, her forehead creasing together. "This isn't good, for her and for us. If they don't get the cure we'll have to do it again, you know that."

"Maybe this whole thing won't even work and we'll just come out the other side with no cure at all," Thomas wonders aloud, it isn't the first time he has thought this.

"WICKED promised us, and I trust them. So let's have no more of it," Teresa says quietly. It's always been like this, Teresa defending WICKED, but Thomas has always had his doubts, as much as he tries to ignore it the doubts are always there.

It's at that moment that Ava Paige walks through the door in a fluster of worry and concern, "Group B is having a meltdown, they are practically going insane. And it's all over that _stupid_ girl."

"Clara, you mean," Thomas corrects which gets him a foul look from the woman.

"_Yes_, Clara," she spits. "We will have to do something, before it's too late for Group B."

They are all silent for a moment before Teresa opens her mouth to speak, "I don't know much about Group B, so correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they like this because they think Clara is dead?"

"Yes, it revolved around that," Ava answers.

"Then why don't we send her back to Group B?" Teresa suggests. "If she's needed more there it would make sense."

"We can't just send her back now, some subjects in Group A are already attached to her and we are getting good results through them because of her. Sending her back permanently would be disastrous for Group A," Ava explains.

"Why don't we just send her back for a day?" Thomas suggests. "Take her once she is out in the maze again, I doubt it would be long until she goes back. Then snatch her and return her whilst everyone is sleeping, simple."

Ava studies Thomas for a long time before saying, "your right. You're such a smart boy Thomas, I can't _wait _to see you in the maze."

Then, with one swift flick of her hair, she stalks out of the room, leaving Thomas and Teresa alone once more.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

When Clara finally drags herself back into consciousness she finds numerous boys crowding her.

"She's waking," a Medjack says.

Clara moans as she slowly peels her eyes open and forces herself to look up at the faces above her. She recognises some of the faces, Minho, Newt, Alby, but there are two other faces she has never seen before.

"Bloody hell Clara," Newt says, looking down at her with a frown, "we thought you'd never wake up."

"Well here I am," she mutters, "seeing is believing."

"That's why no one believes me when I say you went for a death roll with a Griever," Minho murmurs.

Her eyes drift to the boy and she smirks, "look who it is, Mr Frozen-and-unable-to-process-my-surroundings. Welcome back, I'm glad to see your functioning again."

"At least I wasn't trying to be the hero," Minho retorts, "I left that up to you."

"And what a wonderful job I did," she says brightly. "You're welcome, ya know."

"For what?"

"For saving you're damned life," she says with a grin.

"Stop being a shank, you almost got yourself killed."

_"__Almost? _I feel perfectly fine," she says, and she does, anything is an improvement on how she felt when she was running for her life.

"You don't _look _perfectly fine," Minho replies, "you look like a piece of klunk."

"I'm flattered," Clara replies with a fake smile.

"Enough with you shanks back chatting each other," Alby says. "What you did was just plain stupid, Clara. You broke one of our biggest rules by going into the maze."

She sighs before looking to Alby, "and I'll accept whatever punishment you have for me."

"Because of me, you won't be getting a punishment," Minho says, straightening and smirking at the girl.

Clara creases her eyebrows together in confusion, "I won't?"

"No, instead, I convinced Alby to make you a Runner," Minho says.

For a moment Clara is taken a back, she isn't taken back very often. But then, excitement rushes over her, "you did?" she asks in disbelief.

"No," Minho says. Clara's face drops. "I'm kidding, I did, you're going to be a Runner."

Clara punches Minho playfully, he rewards her with a grin, "but seriously, thankyou."

"No problem, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

"On one condition," Alby interrupts. "You brief us on what you did out there."

Clara blinks a few times before looking down, half of them still don't believe what she did in there, even after it came from Minho. Could she tell them what she did inside the maze?

"On one condition," Clara says, using the same tone Alby did moments before.

"And what's that?"

She smiles to herself, "you let me be Keeper of the maps."

A silence fills the room before Newt speaks up for the first time since she woke, "that doesn't even bloody exist."

"I know that, but I want to make it." When the silence seems to drag on she decides to continue, "look, I know the maps and the maze better than anybody in this whole place. I can help you all. I know things about the maze that you have never even noticed before. I know every single twist and turn. I _remember _how to get through the maze, even when it changes. I know the maze better than I know myself. It's all I've been studying for the past three years."

"Keeper of the maps?" Alby asks slowly. "It's got a nice ring to it."

Clara looks at him hopefully.

"Tell me what happened in there and then I will show you the mapping room, if you can prove yourself in there you've got the job."

_Finally_, Clara says to herself, _they are starting to trust me_.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Clara asks.

"Right from the start."

It takes her a fair while to explain everything that happened in the maze but when she finally does finish there is an eerie silence across the room.

"You… you… _killed _a Griever?" Newt asks slowly, staring at Clara.

"_Yes_, for the millionth time, _I killed a Griever_."

"Bloody unbelievable."

"Have you killed a Griever before?" Alby asks, "back in Group B?"

"Yes, many actually, I trained the girls to do so too so we didn't have many fatalities when it came to the Grievers. A few here and there but nothing major." Clara pauses, "but this time, it was different. Towards the end it was like it _knew _what I was going to do. Even as it was dying it was still fighting me, and it wasn't trying to sting me with the Changing liquid, it was trying to _kill _me."

She pauses for a long moment, "WICKED, the people who sent us here, want to get something out of me. A reaction of some sorts. But I don't know why. And I believe they are in control of the Grievers to a certain extent."

The room is silent so Clara decides to continue, "when I was with them, before I was sent here, they were talking about not getting many reactions from me. And I think that's why they sent me here. To _break_ me."

"Is it working?" Alby asks curiously.

She shrugs, "I don't know, if anything I feel like I've closed myself off _more_ since arriving here."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know any of you as well as I knew those girls. But you never know, things could change." Clara looks away for a moment, her heart clenching as she remembers her friends. She already feels like they are being replaced. And it's hardly been a full day. She looks up at the boys, "I just- I don't feel _safe _here. Back in Group B all I had to worry about was the maze, now it feels like where ever I go I'm being watched."

"What makes you feel like that?"

"Beetle blades, while I was inside the maze I saw more than I had in my whole three years here. They _knew _something was going to happen with me and that Griever. _That's _why all those stupid beetle blades were around."

"She's right," Minho says suddenly, "there were a lot of beetle blades in the maze. It would make sense."

"So basically they are testing you in some way," Alby says carefully.

"I'm not sure if it's just me or if it's all of us," Clara says. "But it would make more sense to me if it was all of us."

A long silence is passed through the room before Alby speaks up, "alright, let's go to the Mapping Hut."

The four of them push inside the room and remove the Maps from the draws. Alby places the stacks on the table and then turns to Clara. "Alright she-bean, tell us what you know."

Clara smiles at him as she turns to the maps picking the very first recorded map ever they have. She looks at it for a quick moment before turning to the boys, "so obviously it took a few days for you all to get in order because your first recording is into the eighth cycle. In Group B we had people mapping the maze within the first forty eight hours. I can't believe it took you more than a whole _week_ to gather some order here."

"Slim it Clara," Alby snaps, "don't waltz in here on your high horse and expect to insult us without getting away with it."

Clara finds herself smirking, "I'm sorry Alby. I should have expected such a lack of organisation, especially from a whole boy group."

Newt and Minho laugh, but Alby just scowls.

"Anyway, as I was saying, each night the maze changes into a new pattern, but these patterns eventually loop back around and repeat themselves all over again. It's a continuous cycle that has never broken since the day I first stepped inside the maze three years ago." She pauses for a moment, "I really think that has something to do with us getting out of here. I just don't know _how _yet. It's some sort of pattern we have to figure out. But in order to do that I really think we have to look at this a different way."

"Go on," Alby says, studying her curiously.

"I think for now the maze has given us all the data it will, I think we should still send Runners inside there but begin to focus more on the Maps. The Maps _are _the key. Somehow they are telling us how to get out." Clara pauses for a moment, "I've thought about this for a long time. I _know _the maze. I can help you all get out of here."

Alby is nodding, "alright, from this moment on your Keeper of the Maps. Obviously you will still be working with the Runners and your job requires you to go in the maze still, not all the time, but sometimes."

"Alright," Clara agrees hastily.

"As of tomorrow you will start, you can spend your days in here, study the maps, and collect more data. Tomorrow night we will have the bonfire for you. And in the meanwhile, I'll call a Gathering with the other Keepers to inform them of the new Keeper."

Clara grins at Alby happily.

"See you later shuck face," Alby says as he turns and walks out of the room.

Minho just smirks as he leaves; now it's just Clara and Newt.

Clara can't help it when she starts smiling like an idiot, she puts her hands over her mouth to contain the smile.

"What are you so bloody happy about?" Newt asks from across the room, his tone the opposite of what she is feeling.

Clara's smile drops as her eyes fall upon Newt, he is glaring at her with his arms folded in front of him. "I'm finally respected here, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"You went in that maze when you weren't supposed to."

"Oh here we go," Clara says as she rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Don't give me that kind of klunk. You know the buggin' rules here and you had to go and break them. Just because you had to _prove _something."

"Of course I had to prove something!" she snaps. "You all thought I couldn't protect myself. You were all convinced I was _dead_."

"Well, what if you _had _of died? What would have bloody happened then?"

"Why are you even _asking _that? I'm standing _right here_. _Alive_."

"If you had of died it would have been _my fault._ Don't you get that?"

"It wouldn't have been your fault. You can't control my actions."

"No, but I can prevent you from doing them."

"You're wrong. No matter what I say or do it would never come back upon you. I make my _own _choices."

"All I'm trying to do is prevent you from making the wrong choices."

"I'm not going to come to you every time I want to do something here. You're not my freakin' parent."

"No, I'm not, but I _am_ your leader. And you have to show me some bloody respect. That starts with getting my permission to go into the damned maze."

"Respect? You really wanna talk about _respect? _Respect is the thing I haven't gotten here at all since coming here, especially from you."

"You've got to earn your respect around here. You can't expect to just get it in _one day_."

"Well unfortunately for you I have."

They are both quiet for a moment, staring at each other with looks that could kill a thousand Grievers. "I don't want you to go back in the maze," Newt says, his voice low.

Clara rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips, "you know what? I'm sick of this, everyone else is happy for me, except _you _Newt. And for your information, I _am _going back in the maze because Alby said I could and he's your superior and he _trusts _me. It's about time you learn to too. I thought you were my friend, for goodness sake. But I was wrong, you just want to flaunt your authority and push it in my face."

"_That's _what you think it is?" Newt scoffs. "I'm trying to _protect _you!"

"I don't need your protection! I don't need your authority! And most of all _I don't need you_!"

Newt clenches his jaw firmly shut and looks away, she finally hit a nerve and she's truly upset him.

"Whatever Newt, I'm done. For now on, if I want to do something I'll ask Alby and not _you_," she says bitterly. She pushes past him and moves out of the room before he can stop her.

**A/N: Damn Clara... sometimes she just doesn't understand... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to review and PM me! I usually will update sooner if I hear from my readers! Thankyou for your continued support!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Same as last**

**A/N: Next couple of chapters are based around Newt so yeah... after that we will get some action... If you have any advice please PM and review! I love hearing your advice because it helps shape this fanfic! Thanks supportive readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

Clara misses dinner that night, after her spat with Newt she doesn't feel like eating. She doesn't feel like seeing him or even being in the same room as him. She hates it when he tells her what is right or what isn't. She can make her own decisions. But somewhere, deep down, she _wants _his approval. She _needs _his approval. But she doesn't get his approval. For nothing.

She kicks at a loose rock angrily and sends it flying across the grass.

"Well someone's in a bad mood," a mocking voice says from behind her. She doesn't have to turn to know who it is.

"Leave me alone Minho," she spits.

"Gee, settle down shank, I just came to give you some company."

"I don't _want _your company."

"That's too bad then, isn't it?" Minho asks with a smirk and he plops himself down beside her.

She rolls her eyes dramatically.

"So what's got you in this mood?"

"Newt," she says with a scowl.

"_Newt?_" he seems surprised.

"Yes, you can hear properly can't you? The Grievers haven't stuffed up your hearing?"

"I can hear perfectly. It's just, Newt isn't one to get on people nerves, never. So what has he done?"

"He doesn't want me to go in the maze."

"Why does his opinion matter? You're a Keeper now, you're allowed to do whatever you want."

"I _know_," Clara sighs. "It's just Newt seems to never agree with what I do. He always has something to say."

"If you running into the maze without us knowing is what you're referring to then that's invalid. _None _of us wanted you in there."

"You're still alive because I did," Clara snaps back. "You're freakin' lucky."

"Newt doesn't like rule breakers, never has."

"I am who I am."

Minho smirks at Clara, "look, Newt is just trying to help you survive. The reason we have rules is to follow them, they keep us alive."

"You don't seem like a rule follower," Clara says, giving the boy a sidewards glance.

"Maybe not, but I do respect them. It's something you have to learn to do. Otherwise, you're banished to the maze."

"It wouldn't be so bad," Clara says smiling. "At least I wouldn't have to deal with all you shanks."

Minho looks mockingly wounded, "my feelings." Clara laughs a little before Minho pushes himself up, "now come with me and have dinner."

"I don't want to."

"Just cause you had a fight with Newt doesn't mean you have to starve yourself, so come on."

Minho drags Clara to the Kitchen, Frypan hands her some sort of curry before Minho leads her through the tables.

The eyes on the Gladers are on her constantly, she can feel the weight of their stares like weights on her shoulders. She whirls around to the nearest starer and says, "what are you looking at?"

Their gazes instantly drop and she storms away, following Minho who is laughing. She slides into her seat next to Minho and refuses to look Newt in the eye. "It's about time someone told those shanks to stop staring," Minho says with a smile, "it was even better that it came from you."

Clara can't help but roll her eyes, "I'm such a sight to look at."

"You are," Minho says suddenly.

Clara looks across at him with a raised eyebrow, she can hear Newt cough on his food. "But in all seriousness," Minho says, resting his face on his hand. "Look at you, your beautiful. And the fact that you saved me makes it a whole lot hotter."

Clara scoffs and hides her embarrassment better than she thought she would, "_that's _what this is about? _Wow Minho_, I would never have picked you as the love crazy damsel in distress looking for you knight in shining armour. But it looks like I was wrong."

"You were _so _wrong," Minho winks.

"Are you done with this love fest?" Newt asks suddenly.

That's when Clara looks at Newt, he and he doesn't look happy.

Clara looks taken a back for a moment before she smiles at Newt mockingly, "as a matter of fact, I'm not." She turns to Minho who is looking at her with a confused expression, she throws her arm around his shoulder and slides closer to him. "I like love fests, don't you Minho?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

"I love them, actually," he says grinning.

Newt just rolls his eyes and looks away, they eat the rest of their meals listening to Minho go on about how great being a Runner is. Clara is quite interested in what he is saying, after all, she is going to be in the maze more often now and she is interested in the differences between Group B and Group A's maze. Although they seem to be limited. But Newt is a different story, he seems to be burning with anger.

Clara stands suddenly, "it seems as if my existence is unwanted here, so I will go and bless someone with my impeccable looks and charming personality."

Before Minho can protest she whips around and skips out of the room. As she exits the Homestead it's then she hears the ear piercing screams. She knows exactly what it is without havening to think about it. _Ben, the Changing._

She makes her way over to the building which captivates the Changing, her eyes fall upon a Glader leaning up against the doors. He looks to be around sixteen, he has dark hair and a squashed looking nose. She's heard people talk about this boy before.

"Gally," she says, making the boy look up, "that's your name, right?"

He looks her up and down for a moment before saying, "yeah, that's my name, Clara."

She smiles, "so what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

She averts her gaze, "I guess I just wanted to see how he is coping, considering I saw him get the sting."

"He's one of my friends," Gally says shortly.

"Oh."

"Thanks for doing what you did," Gally says after a moment of silence.

Clara smiles, "it's okay. Anyone would have done what I did."

"That's where your wrong, she-bean. _No one _would have done what you did. And although it isn't _great _you broke the rules you did it saving one of my friends. So, thankyou."

She nods for a moment, "well, let me know if anything changes with him. I want to be the first, apart from Alby, to know."

Gally nods, "I think you've deserved that much."

"See you around Gally," Clara says with a small smile as she turns and walks back to the Homestead.

Once inside she heads straight to Newts room, she hopes she can pretend to be asleep before he walks in, but he's already there, staring at her as she moves in the room. She has to hold back an aggravated sigh as her eyes full upon him, but she manages to do so. Quickly she moves her eyes to her cot where she spots a large crate beside her bed. She looks at it for a long moment before moving over to it, kneeling before it and looking at it.

On the top of the box is her name in cursive. She runs her fingers across the smooth wood. _Where the hell would have this come from?_

"The Sloppers found it in the box," Newt says from behind her as if he was reading her thoughts. "None of us have opened it yet."

Clara looks back at him briefly, he looks tired. _Probably tired of me_, she thinks to herself.

"Look, if you want me to leave while you open-," Newt starts, but she cuts him off before he can continue.

"It's your room, I'm not going to tell you to leave."

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong," she says, looking back at the box. She can hear Newt sigh. "Besides, I'll need a strong boy to help me open this stupid box," she says as she realises the box won't exactly open easily.

"Should have gotten Minho for that," he says.

"I don't _want _Minho," she says throwing him a side wards smile, "no come on, help me."

Newt helps Clara open the box before slipping back to his bed. Clara gingerly opens the box, her eyes scan the contents. Shampoo, conditioner, body washes, tampons… _Gosh_, _that was something that hadn't crossed my mind_, Clara thinks and suddenly becomes silently grateful for whoever sent these here. There are also a few pairs of sports bras and new clothes. Nothing exciting .

But as she is about to close the box her eyes fall upon something different. Something she recognises. A sculpture of some sorts, of the maze. She made this, back in Group B. She slowly picks up the object made out of slabs of wood and places it on the ground. Every day she used to change the structure according to what the maze pattern was that day. This structure used to help her remember the maze; now that she is Keeper of the Maps it can help her even more.

"What is it?" Newt asks from behind her.

"The maze," she says whilst staring at the mahogany structure. "I made it myself in Group B, to help remember and understand the maze."

"You made that yourself? Maybe you should be a bloody builder."

Clara smiles weakly at the blonde boy.

"You've got this whole thing figured out, don't you?" Newt asks, his brown eyes on her face.

"Not as much as I'd like, but I'll get there eventually."

Newt is quiet for a few moments, "what else is in the box?"

"Just some things that I'll need sooner or later," she says simply.

"Like?"

"Tampons," she says.

Newt turns bright red, "oh."

She gathers up a pair of clothes and the shampoo and conditioner, "while we are on embarrassing topics, where are the showers?"

Newt leads her to the shower room in silence, "I'll stand out here and make sure no one comes in."

"You don't have to do that, I can just throw stuff at anyone if they come in."

Newt smiles slightly, "it would make me feel better if I just waited out here."

Clara showers quickly and dresses in her new clothes. They fit perfectly. Whoever sent these up must know a lot about her or are just really good at guessing. She quickly dries her hair before brushing it and tying it up into a bun.

When Clara steps back outside Newt is leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He smiles when his eyes fall upon her.

They walk back to the room in silence, they are even quiet when they slip into their separate cots. The air around them is quiet for a good few minutes before Newt fills it. "I want to spend the day with you tomorrow, if you don't mind."

Clara is taken aback, she is quiet for a few moments, "why would you do that? You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I consider you as a friend."

"Oh. Same, I guess."

"So what do you say?"

"Don't you have things to do? I thought you'd have a lot of second of charge jobs to do."

"I can spare the day."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, if you don't want to-"

"I never said I didn't want to."

"You're so bloody confusing."

"Hey! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't keeping you from anything!"

"Well obviously if something happens I'll have to go but other than that…" Newt trails off.

"Sure," Clara says, turning onto her side. "So what are we going to do?"

Even in the dim light she can see him shrug, "I don't know."

"You've obviously put a lot of thought into this," Clara says whilst smirking.

"What do you have in mind then?"

"This was your idea, don't expect me to come up with something."

"You're so bloody difficult."

"I don't try to be."

Newt sighs, "I'll think of something. Just get some buggin' sleep."

Clara smiles to herself as she snuggles down into the pillow, "goodnight Newt." Secretly, she is looking forward to her day with Newt tomorrow. The boy is complicated in her eyes. Kind, but protective. Reasonable, but stubborn. She wants to know him better. And although she doesn't admit it she finds herself getting attached to the boy with the blonde hair. She likes his protectiveness, it's something that she hasn't had for three years. And she wants his approval. She _wants _him to like her. But she has this wall built up around her, a protective wall, that keeps her in and others out. She isn't sure she is ready to let anyone in. At the moment all she wants is to see her friends again. _Group B. _The only ones who have ever broken that wall.

And although she doesn't realise it now, she will see Group B sooner than first thought.

**Important A/N: So currently I'm planning how this fan fiction is going to go, and I want your advice! So please, if you have any ideas PM or review, if I use your idea I'll mention you in a AN! I know much didn't happen in this chapter but all is about to change... Stay tuned for some major plot twists!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Maze Runner Trilogy :)**

**A/N: Because I am happy the Seahawks made it through to the Super Bowl I have decided to update today! GO SEAHAWKS!**

**Anyway, this chapter is a good one, it's cute but also is the start of the interesting stuff so I hope you all enjoy!**

**May a Chance: I excited for Group B too!**

**StarRunner1: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Wafflelover06: That is probably my favourite line so far too, gotta love Minho! And don't worry, sometimes I just randomly smile and laugh when I'm reading fan fics too! It's totally normal! And my original plan was Newt/OC for this but now you mention it... I don't know, I'll see where it takes me! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the support!**

**Lovely Unicorn: Thanks heaps! :) **

**And thanks to all who continue to support this fan fic! Please review and PM me! I want to know what you think!**

**Chapter Seven**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

He lies awake for possibly hours after Clara goes to sleep, he can't help but stare at her as her chest rises and falls slowly. Her hair glimmers in the dim light every time she shifts in her cot. Her features are peaceful as she sleeps. _She's beautiful, _Newt thinks to himself at some point during the night. He finds her filling his thoughts, everything that he thinks eventually ends back to her face. He is confused about Clara, such a mysterious girl. She's smart, stubborn, strong and beautiful.

Newt never thought he'd fall for someone like her. In fact, he never thought he'd fall for anyone at all. But he always thought his type was the quiet and kind type. But Clara is exactly the opposite. Kind, maybe, in some aspects, but she doesn't go out of her way to smile or be friendly. And defiantly not quiet. She's sarcastic and loud mouthed. Maybe the girl version of Minho.

He groans at that thought. She _is _the girl version of Minho. And Minho has a thing for her too by what he said at dinner. Minho openly flirts with her and Newt cannot contain the jealously within him when she plays along with his games. _Especially _when she slung her arm around him like he was her best friend. But they were just playing. Or at least Clara was.

After a few more minutes Newt manages to drift into sleep.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

"Clara," someone hisses quietly. "Clara, wake up."

Clara slowly peels open her eyes and blinks a few times before setting her eyes on Minho, "what are you doing in here?"

"Does it matter?" he replies, a grin creeping onto his lips.

"But Newt-"

"He's asleep," Minho replies, "now come on, I want to show you something."

Clara cautiously removes herself from the sheets and slips out beside Minho, her eyes on a sleeping Newt. If he wakes and finds her with Minho he won't be happy. She promised him last night that they'd spend the day together. And she isn't one to fob people off, she hates it when people do it to her. And she's already convinced he doesn't particularly like her, she doesn't want to make it worse.

Once outside the room Clara turns to Minho, "we've got to be back before Newt wakes."

"And why is that?"

"Because I promised him I'd spend the day with him."

Minho smirks, "already making commitments with him? Gee, you two are moving fast."

Clara rolls her eyes.

"I better get my foot in the door before he takes you for good."

"Newt hates me."

"I doubt that. But I guess it's good for me."

Before Clara can ask what he means by that Minho grabs her wrist and pulls her away from Newts door. Clara cannot fight his grasp, he's too strong.

"Where are we going?" Clara asks as he leads her out of the Homestead and into the Glade. The Glade is still engrossed in darkness, only a hint of sunlight is visible.

"Can you just slim it for a second?" Minho asks, throwing her a slightly annoyed look.

Clara purses her lips together as Minho leads her away from the Homestead and into the middle of the Glade. He stops abruptly, making Clara slam face first into his chest. She reels back in surprise and blinks a couple of times. Minho is staring down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that," she says as she folds her arms across her chest. "What'd you drag me out here for anyway?"

"Look," Minho says before pointing up at the sunrise.

It's beautiful. She has to admit it. But at this particular moment she doesn't feel like appreciating nature's natural beauty. Especially when the boy next to her keeps smirking at her like she is the world's biggest joke.

"It's pretty," she says with a casual shrug, "but nothing I haven't seen before."

Minho laughs shortly, "you dismiss such beauty so easily, this, my friend, is one of the only pieces of nature's natural beauty the Creators allow us to see."

"I plan to see more of it," Clara says.

"So do I," Minho says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and smiling towards the sky.

It's at that moment Clara realises that Minho isn't so bad on the eyes, he's tall, muscular, funny, he has a crazy defined jaw line and his eyes are a light almond colour. _It could be worse_, she thinks to herself with a small shrug.

"So why'd you wake me up?"

Minho turns to her with a blank expression, "huh?"

"Why did you wake me up and not someone else?"

"I'd thought you'd appreciate it, besides, those other shanks don't care for stuff like this," Minho says. "All they care about is _rules _and getting the _job done_. Now, I'm not saying that stuff like that doesn't have to be done, but everyone takes it all so seriously. Being in here sucks, sometimes you have to let yourself appreciate the little things."

Clara is silent for a moment, "that's true."

"So that is why I brought you out here. I believe before you get caught up in being a Keeper for the rest of your days here you need to appreciate what we've got. It isn't much, but it's something."

She nods, she agrees with him. Although she defiantly appreciated what she had a lot more back in Group B. "Well thanks, I guess," she says awkwardly.

"Anytime," he says, unfazed by her sudden turn.

"But don't make this a habit, waking me up before dawn. I do like my beauty sleep."

Minho laughs, "sure thing. Now, I better return you before Newt wakes. Kinda don't want to be on his bad side."

When the two make their way back to Newts room Newt is already awake, she can tell by how his sheets are pulled back and empty. She shakes her head and sighs, "great," she mutters.

"So where have the two of you been?"

Clara doesn't have to think, she knows it's Newt, his accent thick with sleep and his voice disturbingly sweet.

"We were out in the Glade," Clara says simply, turning towards the boy behind her who is standing at the door.

"I was worried you went back into the maze, you sure you didn't go in there?" Newt asks, his eyebrows rising.

"We just watched the sunrise, besides, it was my idea," Minho says.

"Of course it was," Newt says, throwing his hands up in the air.

"She didn't exactly _want_ to go, I forced her," Minho says in my defence.

"That's true, he's not lying," Clara says quickly.

Newt rolls his eyes before sighing, "whatever, Minho's a Keeper. I don't care." He looks between the two for a moment before sighing and walking out of the room.

"Why is he in such a bad mood?" Minho asks, frowning.

"It's my fault," she whispers, "I promised him I'd spend the day with him."

Minho nods and looks away, "well, I guess I'll see you later."

Before Minho can leave Clara stops him by grabbing his shoulder, "thankyou, for that."

He smiles a little before exiting the room, Clara runs in the direction Newt disappeared to. She walks down the halls, searching for the blonde haired boy. When she finds him he is outside, arms folded and staring out across the Glade.

"Newt?" she asks cautiously.

He turns to her slowly, his expression hardening upon her face. "What do you want?"

His bitterness takes her by surprise, "what do you mean? We were going to spend the day together."

"It looks like you already have plans."

Clara sighs and looks away, "I don't, _actually._" Newt is quiet. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up about me and Minho watching the sunrise, besides, it's not like I _wanted_ to go with him. He woke me up and forced me. I had no choice."

"Sounds like bloody Minho," Newt mumbles.

"It does, now, are you going to stop being so _mad _all the time and actually try to be nice? Because I'm trying, I'm trying very hard," Clara says.

Newts expression softens, "I'm not mad."

"Yes you are, your _always _mad," she says before adding, "at me anyway." But she doesn't let him reply, "but it doesn't matter. I _want _to be your friend. So what are we going to do today?"

"There is something I want to show you in the forest, follow me," Newt says as he turns towards the thicket. Clara follows eagerly.

**Newt P.O.V**

Newt leads her inside the forest to a small water hole, sometimes the Gladers come down here to swim after a particularly hard day, but because of all the excitement lately no one has really thought to come down. On the way down Newt picks up some food from Frypan which they will eat later.

As they come to the water hole Clara gasps, "you didn't tell me you had a place you could _swim_."

"You like swimming?"

"I do actually," she says, staring at the rippling water, "we had this dam back in Group B that we always swam in. It was great."

He notices the flash of pain behind her eyes as she remembers them. It must be hard for her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like leaving his friends here and joining a group of girls. Newt grimaces at the thought.

Newt removes his shoes and socks as Clara moves towards the water and runs her fingers across the surface. He slips his shirt over his head and throws it on the ground while deciding it's best to keep his pants on. Clara look back at him and her eyes go wide before she quickly looks away, "oh my god Newt! You could have warned me!"

Newt notices her cheeks first, red as a beetroot. "What? It's not like I've pulled my pants off."

"Yeah, well it was unexpected."

Newt laughs as he notices the blonde girls' uneasy state.

"Don't laugh at me! I haven't seen a boy shirtless for at least three years! Who knows! Maybe I've _never _seen a boy shirtless!"

"Now you know how we all felt when you turned up in that box," Newt says, grinning at the blushing girl.

She shrugs before standing and shaking the droplets from her fingers.

"So are you going to get in?" Newt asks, edging towards the water.

_"__No," _she answers.

"Why not?"

"I'm not stripping in front of you. Especially with this rule about no _relationships _or whatever," Clara retorts, her face even redder.

"I never asked you to bloody _strip_," Newt scoffs, his face reddening too.

"I'm _not _going in fully clothed," she says.

"Fine, suit yourself," Newt says. Without a second thought he runs off the edge of the rock and jumps into the water, his whole body submerging under the water for a few moments before he breaks the surface once more.

"Damn it Newt!" Clara squeals, "you got me wet!" She stands on the ledge, glaring down at him, covered in water head to toe. Tiny droplets of water shimmer upon her eyelashes and slide down her blonde locks.

Newt can't help but grin at Clara, she flicks her blonde hair behind her shoulder with a huff and glares at Newt. "It's not like I _meant _to," Newt says, trying to hide his smile.

"_Sure, _maybe you'd be more believable if you weren't grinning like a serial killer!"

"Alright," he says slowly, "maybe I did."

She rolls her eyes, "whatever."

Eventually Clara works off her boots and dips her feet into the water, allowing her feet to become consumed in the water. Newt gazes at her when she isn't looking, she glares at him when she thinks he isn't paying attention.

After while Newt swims up to Clara, "help me up?"

She hesitates a moment before sticking out her hand for him to take, but he has other plans. He swiftly takes her hold and yanks her forwards into the water. Her body hits the water moments later and she rises with her blonde hair clinging onto her cheeks. "NEWT!" she shrieks. "You shuck face! I'm going to kill you!"

She flicks her hair out of her face and narrows her eyes at Newt. Then she begins unbuttoning her shirt, he freezes suddenly. "Don't get too excited," she says as she throws her shirt off. "I'm wearing a singlet."

Newt turns red but he tries to hide it by turning away.

"I'm not done with you!" she says as she splashes his back. Then, before he can react her arms are around his neck and she is splashing his face. He closes his eyes and whips around so now he is facing her, Clara's arms are still around his neck, but she doesn't seem to notice, or care.

She wears a smug smile on her face, "it isn't nice being splashed unexpectedly, is it?"

Newt bursts out laughing and so does Clara, they are laughing for so long that Newts stomach begins to hurt. They slowly settle down and begin gasping for breaths. Clara is still smiling up at him and her arms are still looped around his neck when they finally contain their breaths. Newt stares at her for a few moments, she stares back. Her eyes wide and curious, a faint smile on her lips. He stares at her lips for a moment too, he gets a sudden urge to press them up against his. But before he can, he is distracted by a sudden burst of pain in his stomach.

Clara is laughing as he cradles his stomach, she begins to move away. "Pay back," she grins when he finally looks up at her.

She kicked him, while he wasn't looking.

"That was bloody rude."

"And so is pushing people into water whilst they are fully clothed," she says slyly. "I have a thing for payback and revenge, remember that, _Newtie_."

_"__Newtie?" _

"It rolls off the tongue," she says with a shrug as she climbs out of the water, "I like it."

"Well if you're going to make a bloody mockery of my name I have to do it to yours," Newt says as he follows her out of the water. "How about… _Lara_."

"I could live with that," she says with a shrug.

"Well it's decided. Newtie and Lara, those are our nicknames," Newt says with a smile. "But don't tell Minho about this, or he'll never live it down." Newt pauses for a second, "that reminds me, you have to carve your name into the wall."

They eat their lunch before making their way out of the forest and to the wall. Newt hands the dagger to Clara before stepping back. "Just write your name where ever, it doesn't really matter."

Clara nods briefly before beginning to write her name. When she steps back her name is there, below his, in neat and readable writing, it reads, _Lara._

Newt raises his eye brow at the girl, "really?"

She nods, "well everyone else here has seemed to shorten their names, so why can't I?"

"You're okay with people calling you that? Because once they find out there's no going back," Newt warns.

"I won't cry," she says with a smile. "I like it actually, it's simple. Easier."

After a moment of silence Newt turns to her, "it's almost time for your party."

"The day went so quick."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"It does, we should do it again sometime."

Newt nods in agreement, "I've got to go and help the Sloppers prepare for tonight, but I'll see you later?"

She nods.

"I'll see you soon," Newt says with a small smile as he turns away from the girl.

But Newt won't see her soon. In fact, he won't see her for the rest of the night.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

After Newt leaves Clara is left by herself for the next while. She turns towards the maze, she has at least another hour before the doors close for the night. She figures there is no point in telling Alby she is going in the maze. What they don't know won't hurt them. And she'll be back in time for the ceremony, everyone would surely be too distracted to notice her disappearance, besides, it will only be an hour.

Clara looks around for a moment to make sure no one is looking before she darts into the maze. She runs around the first corner and as she does something flies out towards her head, slamming her into the nearby wall.

_Griever, _is her first thought, but she's wrong. It's a human figure. _Why would another Glader want to hurt me? _Besides, all the runners were back by now. Then, it dawns on her, _WICKED._

Before she can let the scream building up inside her throat pass her lips a needle is injected into her neck and she passes out.

**A/N: So how about that? Next chapter shall be great, I promise! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! If you have any advice or anything just review or PM me, I'd like to know!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I know I left you on a little bit of a cliffy last chapter so I've decided to update today! Tomorrow I may not be able to update because The Maze Runner comes out on DVD (FINALLY!) so I will probably be watching that on repeat. I've read all the books (multiple times) but I have not been able to see the movie yet so I'm really excited! ****I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter! This one is a little short but the next chapter after this will be much longer!**

**Lovely Unicorn: I'm glad you like Clara! And yes, I have watched Doctor Who, my favourite episode is 'Blink' because weeping angles terrify me yet they are really awesome in a strange kind of way. I don't know, I love it! Glad to see a fellow fangirl of Doctor Who! Thanks for the review!**

**E.R: Because you are routing for the Seahawks that actually did convince me to update earlier! Carolina Panthers are pretty awesome as well! Thanks for the kind review! Go Seahawks! :)**

**Krisicake: Thanks for being an awesome supporter of this fic! Enjoy! **

**Softball007: I always appreciate your reviews and I'm really happy that you like this! Thankyou!**

**StarRunner1: I have to agree with you on that one, young love it the best! I love the nickname Newtie, I don't know, I just love nicknames because they are really cute, that's why Clara's is Lara. Thankyou for your continued support! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! **

**FangirlAllTheWay: I love your user name by the way! I decided to update today because of the reviews like yours! Enjoy this chapter and thankyou for your review! **

**And to the other Guests that have reviewed: Thanks for your reviews! Reviews like yours inspire me to update quicker and it truly makes my day! Thankyou! **

**Chapter Eight**

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

Thomas stares as the limp girl known as Clara is dragged onto the table in front of him. Her body is motionless but the WICKED guards still strap her limbs to the table as if at any given she's going to wake and thrash around. Maybe she will.

"How long is she out for?" Teresa asks, staring at the girl with concern.

"Maybe another hour, at most," Ava replies.

"So when are we sending her in?" Thomas asks.

"As soon as she wakes, we just have to brief her on the rules for her going into Group B. If she does something wrong, there will be consequences. She has to realise that," Ava says sternly as she stares at the girl.

"You can't harm her," Thomas says, "she's far too important."

"Your right," Ava says, "But you know better than anyone she puts the people around her above herself. She'd rather die than be the cause of one's death. So, if she disobeys one of the girls will die."

"Why the girls?" Teresa asks.

"The boys are attached to her."

"So are the girls."

"But in a different way," Ava says with a small laugh. "Some are already convinced they _love_ the girl for goodness sakes. And now, since her arrival in Group A, we've been getting good results from a lot of the subjects." She walks over to a motionless Clara and takes a lock of her blonde hair between her fingers. "Personally, I don't see the big deal. But it seems as if everyone desires this girl in one form or another. Hence the Group B break down." Ava turns to Thomas and Teresa, "the two of you should run along, I don't want her to see you when she wakes, she can't remember you when you are in the maze."

Thomas nods and looks at Teresa who is staring at Clara with sorrow in her eyes. Together they walk out of the room, Thomas turns back to look at Clara once more before slipping out the door.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

When she wakes she is cold. So terribly cold. She gasps as a shiver rocks her body and she forces herself to sit up.

"Nice to see you once more," a lady says before her.

Clara recognises her, the woman that was there when she switched groups, _"you," _she growls between her teeth.

"Now, now," she says as she crosses the room towards her, "no need for that kind of tone. I'm going to tell you what you are to do, right now. If I were you I'd listen very carefully."

"And why is that?" Clara spits, "why should I ever listen to another word that comes out of your stupid mouth?"

"Because, if you don't, the people you care about die."

Clara draws in a deep breath before she purses her lips together to prevent herself from saying something totally stupid.

"So here is how it's going to go," the woman says. "We are going to return you to Group B."

Clara's eyes widen in shock. "You are?"

"Yes. But only for the day."

Clara blinks at the woman, "why would you do such a thing? I know you have no interest me personally so why are you letting me see them?"

"Because they are falling apart, you need to convince them you are alive. You need to assure them it's going to be alright. You need to help them regain order. But while you are there you mustn't mention WICKED at all. You can tell them about Group A, I do not care for that. But you cannot mention anything about us. Or your friends die."

"So I can say anything, except WICKED?" Clara asks.

"Yes, that also means how you got there and left. Just steer clear of any conversation that could lead to WICKED being mentioned."

"Can I ask you something?" Clara asks hesitantly.

"It depends, but ask away, I'll answer if I can."

"Why me?" she whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you take me? Why not anyone else? Why did it have to be me?"

"Because, you are stronger than the others, you are… _different._" The woman smiles the kind of smile that Clara decides she doesn't like, "now follow me, Group B awaits."

**(Newt P.O.V)**

"Where is the guest of honour?" Minho asks from beside Newt. The party for the Greenie started ten minutes ago and she is nowhere to be seen. Newt hasn't seen her since he left her at the wall, he's starting to get anxious. _Where would she be?_

"I'm not sure," Newt replies, scratching the back of his neck. "She has to be around here somewhere."

Minho turns towards the other Gladers who are standing around the fire and talking, "has anyone seen the she-bean?"

The Gladers shake their heads in reply.

"Where on shuck Earth-?" Minho starts.

"The maze?" Alby suggests, stepping beside Newt.

"But the walls closed an hour ago," Newt says.

"Maybe she is just somewhere in the Glade," Minho says with a shrug.

"No," Newt says, his eyes staring at the closed doors, "Alby's right. I've already looked everywhere for her. She isn't in the Glade at all."

The trio turn their heads towards the maze.

"Shuck it," Alby mumbles.

"She's killed a Griever," Newt says, trying to dig up the little hope he has left. "Maybe she will survive."

"No," Minho says firmly, his eyes full of sorrow, "she won't."

Although Newt does say it he knows Minho is right. _Lara, bloody stupid girl. _He shakes his head and once again tries to prepare himself for the moment they find her inside the maze. But this time, dead.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

A WICKED hovercraft transports her to the Group B maze where she is let off in front of the closed doors, inside the maze. Just before she steps off the hovercraft the woman approaches her, "remember, nothing of WICKED. And be back inside these doors before they close."

Clara nods before stepping onto the familiar ground of the maze and facing the door. She doesn't hear the aircraft go, but she doesn't have to turn to know it isn't there, the loneliness creeps up on her quicker than the anxiousness. She is nervous about seeing her friends once more, what is she going to say to them? How could she ever explain what has happened? They think she is _dead_ for goodness sakes. Clara couldn't imagine how she would feel if someone just waltzed back into the maze that everyone thought was dead. It would be… _unbelievable._

What if they don't believe her? What if they hate her for leaving? What if they hate her? She's never really thought about it this way, she's never really _had _to. She was convinced she was never going to see them again, _ever._ And now she is standing before the doors, waiting for them to crank open and reveal her friends and her life before WICKED intervened.

Clara wipes her sweaty palms on her pants, before she can think of one more negative thought the doors begin opening. She steps to the side, allowing the doors to fully open before she steps into the Glade.

Her eyes fall upon two Runners, Georgia and Harriet. They look at her in astonishment, with wide eyes and confused faces.

Harriet steps forwards, "Clara," she says carefully, "is that really you?"

Clara can feel tears prick the back of her eyes but before she can do something stupid like cry she speaks up, "bet you thought you saw the last of me." She tries to sound sassy and ignorant but on the word _last_ her voice cracks. Harriet stares at her for a few moments more before she starts grinning. And although she is grinning her eyes are welling up with tears, Clara's are too. And she cannot help the tears that flow down her cheeks. It's the first time she has cried in the maze, it's the first time WICKED has truly broken her.

**A/N: Please review and PM me because I'd love to know your thoughts and advice! Reviews and PMs truly help this fan fiction take shape so if you have any suggestions and I use them I will give you a mention! And I actually love hearing your thoughts, they inspire me to update sooner! Anyway, hopefully tomorrow I'll be watching The Maze Runner the whole day. I'm actually really excited! I'll probably tell you what I thought about the movie adaption in my next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More exciting chapters and plot twists following!**

**Later Gladers**

**x**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: GUYS I WATCHED THE MAZE RUNNER TODAY AND IT IS ACTUALLY A-MAZE-ING (sorry for my terrible pun I'm just excited). GUYS THOMAS AND TERESA WERE PERFECT AND DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON NEWT AND MINHO! GOSH IT WAS SO GOOD I'M WATCHING IT AGAIN NOW! BRING ON THE SCORCH TRIALS!**

**softball007: Next chapter will reveal her return to the Glade. I think it's time for some Newt/OC fluff! Thanks for your review!**

**Lovely Unicorn: Thankyou for your kindness! I try to keep all the chapters as interesting as I can! And Doctor Who is awesome, my favourite character would have to be Amy Pond (she was awesome). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Krisicake: Thanks for the advice! And I do agree with the heartbreak aspect, don't worry, I'll keep the romance interesting! Love triangles are a good way to do that! Thanks for the support!**

**Rachel: Thankyou!**

**thechildofmischief: CLEW IS ACTUALLY AND AWESOME SHIP NAME! THANKYOU FOR CREATING THAT! CLEWT FOR LIFE! And I have read the Percy Jackson books, they are amaze, my favourite colour is actually blue (coincidence? I think not...) Thankyou for your review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Nine**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

The two embrace, "Clara, everyone thought you were-," she starts but Clara doesn't let her finish.

"I know, but I'm not, it was all a miss understanding," Clara says as she wipes her eyes and tries to smile.

"Where did you go? What happened?" Harriet asks desperately. "We found your remains, Georgia and I. How are you even here?"

Clara smiles faintly, "it's a long story, so I think we should have a Gathering."

Harriet nods, "everyone is going to be so excited to see you. Things… haven't been the best since we thought you were gone."

Clara nods, _this must be what the WICKED lady was talking about._

Harriet and Georgia link both their arms in Clara's and pull Clara back to the home stead. Clara stops when she sees the condition of the Homestead and a gasp escapes her lips. Windows are shattered, floor boards are broken and things have been thrown everywhere.

Clara turns to Harriet who is frowning, "what happened here?"

"As I said, things haven't been great." Harriet beckons for Clara to follow, so she does. She leads her into the Kitchen were everyone is eating. All the girls are eerily quiet, eating their meals in an unusual silence. Breakfast times were always the most lively meals of the day, people would be bustling around the room cracking jokes and smiles and chatting away like there is no tomorrow. But now, it's just quiet. A way Clara has never seen any of her friends before.

"Why so quiet?" Clara asks above the silence.

All the heads in the room turn towards her. Plates drop onto the floor, food falls off forks, drinks are dropped and jaws are slack.

Someone to the left of Clara jumps up, "CLARA!" And then arms are thrown around her neck. _Sonya._

"Sonya," she gasps.

She can feel her shirt becoming wet with Sonya's tears, "we thought- we thought you were dead," she says between gasps. Her body racks with violent sobs as she cries against her shirt. Clara wipes away the tears pooling in her eyelids before the can spill.

"I'm okay, but I haven't got long, Sonya. You need to let me explain."

When Sonya pulls away and looks up at her Clara notices the long gash across her cheek and her swollen eye. "What do you mean you haven't got long?"

"I've only got the day here, it's hard to explain, but if I don't return to the maze by the time the doors close people will start dying," Clara says firmly.

"So, you can't stay?" Sonya asks, her eyes tearing up again.

"No, I can't," Clara inhales a shaky breath and looks out across at the sea of broken girls before her. "But there is a lot I have to tell you. There is so much I've learnt and I think you all deserve to know."

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Newt watches in silence and the Sloppers put out the fire and trudge back to the Homestead. Eventually, after everything is packed away the Gladers slowly disappear to their cots in an unbroken silence. Everyone is thinking the same thing, _she's gone, for good. _The thought sets the Glade in a depressing state.

Newt and Minho are the last ones in the Glade, they stand in silence for a good few minutes before Minho finally speaks up. "If you want, you can come in the maze with me tomorrow, see if we can find anything."

"Like a dead body?" Newt snaps. "I'd rather not."

Minho sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "look, I know you liked her, but I did too. It's not easy, for any of us."

Newt looks away, "you liked her?"

"Yeah," Minho says as he scratches the back of his neck. "But I know that you like her, and not just _like _her, _love _her. And I'm pretty sure she liked you too."

This comment makes Newt look up, "why would you say that?"

"Newt, you dumb shank, it's obvious. The way she looks at you, and yesterday, when I snuck her out of your room all she was worried about was you. If you had half a brain you'd be able to tell it, even if you were blind you'd be able to see it," Minho says with a forced smile.

"You're bloody lying, Lara can't bloody _stand _me," Newt objects.

"Lara?" Minho asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Nickname," Newt answers, his cheeks reddening.

"_See? _And don't give me that klunk about how she can't stand you. She can't stand you because she likes you. I can tell because we are similar, the two of us react the same," Minho says.

"But I thought she liked _you_," Newt says, creasing his forehead.

"She sees me as a friend, that's it, and I'm okay with that. But I'm _not _okay with you being a sissy and not admitting it. You love her, don't you?" Minho asks, his eyes on Newt.

Newt looks away and folds his arms, "I don't bloody know. What does it matter anyway? She's probably dead." Newts voice cracks and suddenly he feels like crying.

"Newt," Minho says softly. "You're my best friend, you can _tell _me."

"Fine," Newt huffs, swallowing the tears and looking up at Minho, "_fine_, your bloody right."

"So you do love her?" Minho asks.

"Well, _did _now…" Newt trails off.

Minho sighs, "maybe she might survive."

"It doesn't make sense Minho, why would she go into the maze in the first place? And she knows what time the doors close, and it's not like she would have gotten lost or forgotten the time. And what are the chances she ran into a Griever during the _day? _ I just… don't understand," Newt says with a sigh.

"Neither do I, but she isn't dumb, she's gotten stuck out there because of _something_. I guess we will find out what that something is tomorrow."

"I hate this part," Newt whispers, "the waiting, I hate it."

Minho nods, "I know what you mean. But maybe… maybe…" he doesn't finish, he doesn't want to create a false sense of hope. But as Newt wanders back to his room he can't help but think _maybe._

**(Clara P.O.V)**

The room is awfully silent for a few moments after Clara finishes explaining what has happened. Obviously she leaves out any mention of WICKED but she does tell them all about Group A which they seem widely interested in, but she doesn't blame them, all they've ever know is this, Group B, so now to hear there is a group exactly the same but with boys…

"Are they hot?" the question is from Harriet and it fills the silence of the room.

Clara is taken aback for a short moment, "after all of that all you can ask is are they hot? _Seriously?_"

Sonya is smirking at Clara, "I guess it's a legitimate question."

Clara shakes her head but she starts laughing, "I can't _believe y_ou guys."

"Hey! We haven't seen a guy for three years!" Sonya retorts, "this is an important question."

Clara can feel her cheeks turning red.

"Well? Are they?" Harriet asks, leaning forwards. Clara blinks and stands there like a stunned mullet. _This _is what they want to know.

Then the room erupts into voices.

"Tell us!"

"Come o_n _Clara!"

"Give us some hope!"

"Alright, alright, alright," Clara says whilst laughing and putting her hands up in the air.

"So, _are _they?" Harriet asks.

"I don't know what you guys would classify as _hot _but I guess they aren't _bad_…" she trails off with a shrug.

"That isn't enough! Are they hot or not?" Sonya demands.

"Okay, most of them, I guess," Clara says whilst blushing.

"You're going red!" Sonya exclaims jumping up. "Tell us more! Have you gotten close to anyone?"

"For goodness sakes Sonya!" Clara exclaims. "I've been there for like, _two _days, besides, even if I did it would be _none _of your business."

"That's a yes!" Harriet squeals. "Spill!"

Clara is laughing to try to hide her complete and utter embarrassment, she'd never thought it go like _this_. "Well, I saw one shirtless."

The girls chatter excitedly. _"And?" _Harriet asks.

"And what?"

"What did you think?" Harriet asks.

"I turned away, so I didn't really see much of it."

"You turned away!?"

"I'm _not _a pervert!"

"You're _not _a pervert if you just look at a guy shirtless. If I was you I'd stare. There is no need to be bashful," Harriet says with a smirk.

"I'm _not _you, besides that's _weird_," Clara says.

"Alright if it's so weird…" Harriet trails off and stands on the table. "Hands up if you would look at a guy shirtless if you had the chance," she yells across the room. Every single hand shoots up.

"Whatever, any other questions?" Clara asks, diverting the conversation.

"I think you've explained it pretty well," Sonya says, speaking for everyone.

"So tell me what has happened here since I've left," Clara says. Sonya nods and dismisses everyone, telling them to get back to work. Everyone smiles as the move past Clara some exchange quick comments like _welcome back_, _glad you're not dead, _and_ we've missed you. _

When they are finally alone Sonya turns to her and frowns, "I think you'll need to sit down for this."

Clara nods and pulls up a chair. "So since you've been gone things haven't been the best. When the Explorers found you and told us the news we had a couple of people go sneak into the maze, to try and see for themselves. The doors shut on them and we haven't seen them since. That was Regina and Tess. Then, although I tried, order started to vanish, people were just depressed or angry or confused. A huge fight broke out between the girls yesterday and I had to break it a part, hence the black eye. And then Hannah ran into the maze and was stung by a Griever, Harriet found her and pulled her back. She's going through the Changing now, but she's been yelling things, things that don't make sense."

"Like?" Clara leans forwards.

Sonya hesitates for a moment before meeting Clara's eyes, "she's been yelling your name."

"Is that it?"

"No, she's been yelling others names too, but none I know."

"What are they?" Clara presses.

"Thomas and Newt," Sonya says with a shrug.

_"__Newt?" _Clara asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, isn't that a lizard or something?"

"No, it's a person from Group A. Did she say anything more?" Clara asks. Her eyes wide and piercing.

"Yes," Sonya swallows, "she said _we'll kill you._"

The rest of the day in Group B goes past in a blur, her mind it still ticking back to what Sonya said before. _Who the hell is Thomas? Who is going to kill us? And what has Newt got to do with any of this?_

She's still thinking about it when Sonya and the rest of the girls lead her back to the maze door. It's going to close soon.

"So I guess this is it," Sonya says, her eyes avoiding hers.

"I guess it is," Clara says. She looks up, she mightn't see them again, she _has _to say _something. _"I wish I could stay, I really do, but I can't. And I know things aren't great at the moment but it _will_ get better. I _promise_. And when we escape the maze, I'll come back for you all. I won't forget any of you. No matter what happens after this I will come back. And I'll be okay, you know me, I can survive. Just-," Clara cuts off as her eyes well up with tears once more. _"Survive_."

The girls are quite for a long moment before the group surges forwards and engulfs her into a huge group hug, the tears flow at a steady pace down Clara's cheeks as they pull away. "And girls, it's the _maze, _the maze it the way out of here, study the maps, keep order and do your jobs. It's hard but you _will _figure it out."

Sonya nods as she wipes tears from her eyes. Clara steps towards Sonya, forcing herself to smile as she puts her hand on Sonya's cheek. "And you, _lead _them, _show _them the way. I _know _you can do it, you can help them out of here."

Sonya breaks into a round of sobs before throwing her arms around Clara's neck, "I'll miss you. You're my best friend. You can make it Clara, you can show those stupid boys the way out. I know you can."

Clara strokes Sonya's hair before pulling away, "we will both make it, and I'll see you there, where ever _there _is."

Sonya laughs and then starts sobbing once more.

The maze makes a groaning noise behind her and a rush of wind passes through it. The doors will close now.

Clara steps back into the maze, the girls watch her. "Remember," Clara says, above the groaning of the doors, "just keep strong, and _never _give up."

Clara has one more glimpse of the sobbing girls before the doors shut between them. Although she was trying to sound optimistic she knows that it might have been the last time she ever sees them. She falls to her knees and breaks into tears, she isn't ashamed of her tears, she lets them roll down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

She sits there for what seems like hours before the WICKED hovercraft comes, and as the familiar woman greets her once more with a deadly smile she cannot shake a disturbing thought.

_We'll kill you. _

She knows the process of the Changing, you get memories, sometimes you see into the future. Something is going to happen, something that concerns Group B. And something that is going to make them want to kill her and Newt.

**A/N: Next chapter will contain Clara's arrival back to Group A. It will be a quite interesting chapter. Anyway I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter! If you have any advice or comments please PM or review me and let me know! It makes my day hearing from you all and it helps me write quicker! I'm watching The Maze Runner again now, bye!**

**Later Gladers**

**x**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Has anyone here ever watched The Office? Cause that is actually my favourite television show that ever existed. I've watched two whole seasons today! ACHIVEMENTS IN LIFE RIGHT HERE! Anyway, I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed and PMed me. It makes me so happy when I hear from you all and read your reviews. That's why I updated today, I wasn't planning to but your support encouraged me to update early! So this chapter to dedicated to all you lovely people!**

**Kirigaya Miyuki: Thankyou for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

**Lovely Unicorn: You never cease to amaze me too! Amy and Rory are super cute, they are one of my favourite ships. What other fandoms are you apart of? Thankyou once again for your awesomeness! Hope you like this chapter!**

**softball007: Thankyou for your kindness and your constant support! It's exciting to read your reviews and I'm so glad you enjoy this fan fic! And there is more Newt and Clara fluff to come! Enjoy this chapter! **

**StarRunner1: I love it how you used my pun! And yes, the casting was terrific! Congrats on your nomination, that's actually really awesome! Thankyou for your review and kindness! I'm glade you like this fan fic! Enjoy! :)**

**Krisicake: CLEWT IS CUTE! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter and more CLEWTness to come! :D**

**jaceloveriam: You are an awesome reviewer!**

**thechildofmischief: Thankyou for your support with Clewt! And thankyou for your review! People like yourself make this fan fiction worth writing so thankyou! Hope you enjoy this chapter, be prepared for some Clewt! :)**

**Chapter Ten**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

"You did well," the woman from WICKED says in the silence of the hovercraft. "You did exactly what we told you to."

Clara looks up to her with blurry eyes, she can't see right because of the tears. "You did this," she hisses between her teeth. "You did this to us! To them!"

"Now, now, Clara. No need to get so worked up. There is a lot you don't understand about us," the woman says lightly.

"Well tell me!" she yells, rising to her feet and blinking away the tears. "Tell me what I don't know!"

"I'm afraid I cannot, you already know far too much but one day, this will all make sense and you will thank us."

"Thank you! For what? Killing our friends and taking away our lives! I will _never _thank you, _never._"

The woman rises and looks at her evenly, "WICKED is good," she says.

_"__No," _Clara spits, thrusting her finger into the woman's chest. "WICKED is _not _good. And one day, when I make it out I _will _come and find you." She feels the guards take hold of her before she can do anything about it. "I _will _kill you, for what you've done to us. I _will_. You can bet your life I will."

"I don't doubt it, Clara," the woman says carefully. "But be careful, or you might not get the chance. Remember, WICKED is good."

And then she is thrown out of the hovercraft and onto the ground in front of the maze before she can say anything more.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

He's awake all night, just staring at the same spot on the wall. His is mind blank. He can't really think about anything at all. He is empty. Empty of everything. And he doesn't even realise its morning until Minho bursts through the door.

"Newt, the doors are opening soon," Minho says, his eyes are wide and there are dark circles under them. He hasn't slept either.

Newt slides out of his bed and joins Minho as they walk out into the Glade and to the door to the maze. Other Gladers are already gathered around the entry including Alby, Minho and Newt manage to push through to the front.

Newt shoves his hands in his pockets and stares blankly at the wall. He can't build up hope, too much hope might just destroy him, for good.

The maze begins to groan to life as the doors crank open. At first Newt sees nothing and he is prepared to turn around and walk away, but Minho grabs his shoulder, forcing him to turn back around. "Minho-" he starts but he is cut off by the blonde hair he sees in the maze. She's standing in the maze, her eyes red and unblinking, her skin pale but untouched. But her eyes are what worries him the most, she looks distant, completely dead to the world.

"Clara," he says in a whisper, he moves forwards.

Her eyes snap up to his, he is frozen under her glare. And then her eyes soften. _Vulnerable,_ Newt thinks to himself, _she looks vulnerable. _

She begins moving forwards, her eyes locked on Newts and never breaking once. And then she is running, and Newt realises quickly that she is also crying, tears flowing down her cheeks. Before Newt can saying anything at all her arms around his neck and her face is pressed into his chest. He freezes for a long moment, he looks back at Minho who is smiling and nodding at him. Newt turns back to Clara who is sobbing into his shirt, her sobs shake her body violently. He hesitantly slips his arms around her and pulls her closer.

He isn't sure how long they stand there for but eventually Clara pulls away and looks up at Newt with wide eyes, "they want us dead."

"Who wants us dead?"

"Group B is going to try to kill us, you and me, I don't know when," she says quickly.

"Clara, how do you-?"

Newt is cut off by Alby, "you coming out shuck face?" he calls to Clara.

Clara nods and steps around Newt, he watches as he walks towards the rest of the Gladers.

"How'd you survive in there?" Alby asks, "no one survives a night in the maze."

"I wasn't in the maze, for most of the night anyway," Clara replies.

"Then where were-?"

"Group B," Newt finishes coming to realisation. Clara looks taken a back for a moment before she nods.

"How?" Minho asks.

"WICKED," Clara replies, "they took me there."

"Why would they do that?"

Clara clenches her fists behind her back, "I don't know," she says through her teeth, Newt knows she is lying. After a moment of silence Clara sighs, "you can ask me questions later, I just want to be alone right now." Without another word she pushes past Minho and Alby and runs towards the Homestead.

The other Gladers watch her go for a moment before turning to Newt. "Alright shanks, get back to work," Alby says, "there is nothing more to see."

The Gladers separate and begin their jobs for the day. Alby whirls to Newt once they are gone, "what was that all about?"

"I don't know," Newt says honestly.

"The girl seems to like you, a lot," Alby says with a smile.

Newt shrugs, "we're friends."

"Sure about that?"

Newt raises his eyebrow at Alby, "I'm sure."

Alby nods before turning away, "since your friends, go and check up on her will ya?"

"Alright," Newt says before spinning on his heel and heading to the Homestead. As he goes inside the Homestead he notices the looks from the other Gladers, they stare as he moves past, Newt just acts like normal, like nothing has happened.

His bedroom door is shut when he comes across it, he knows he left it open when he went out before. Clara is inside.

He knocks gently on the door.

"Alby! If that's you I'm _not _answering any of your questions! Leave me alone!" Clara yells from inside.

"It's not Alby, it's me, Newt."

She is silent for a few moments before she says, "why'd you knock? It's your room."

"Well I don't want to come in unless you want me to," he replies carefully. She doesn't reply. "So, can I come in?"

"It's your room, you can come in whenever you like."

"It's not just _my_ room now, it's _yours _as well."

"Fine then, come in."

Newt slowly opens the door and moves inside, closing the door gently behind him. Clara is curled up in a tight ball, her back is pressed against the wall but her head is resting on her knees, her swollen eyes closed. If she hadn't spoken moments earlier Newt might have thought she was sleeping.

"Hey," he says softly as he places himself on his bed.

She draws in a shaky breath and opens her eyes. All Newt feels like doing is holding her, and telling her it's going to be okay, even if it isn't. It would help him too. But he doesn't.

"I was really worried about you," Newt says, looking down at his hands to avoid her eyes.

"I'm fine now," she says, her voice lacking any kind of emotion.

"You don't look fine," Newt observes, daring to look at her face.

She chews at her lip for a moment before sighing, "I don't _feel _fine. I hate this, I hate being here. I hate being trapped inside a freakin' maze and all I want to do is escape this place so I can kill the people who sent us here."

Newt is taken aback for a moment but before he can say anything she continues.

"The woman who took me, both times, she kept saying _WICKED is good_. And she said to me, before I came back, _one day you'll realise it and maybe you'll thank me._ How could I ever do that? They've killed so many of us, taken away _everything_. I _want _to remember whatever there was before. I _want _to remember."

Clara frowns, "I get this feeling that all of us are a part of something bigger. And I don't know what it is or why I feel this way but it's _weird. _You know what WICKED stands for, right?"

"World in Catastrophe Kill zone Experimental Department," Newt says, he's seen the signs in the maze.

"Right, and when I was with WICKED they referred to me as a _subject, _they were talking about others too as subjects. We are an experiment, for something important," Clara says as her eyes glaze over.

"Anyone with half a brain would know that, but only if they went out of the Glade. So we can't tell the others," Newt says.

Clara nods slowly.

"I honestly don't care about what you found out there, the only thing I care about at the moment is you," Newt says softly. Clara's eyes flicker up to his but only for a moment. "I want to know if you're alright."

"I will be," she says firmly, folding her arms across her chest. "It's hard."

"I know," Newt says softly.

"Sometimes I just feel like after _three years _of being here I just want to give up. It feels like it's not even worth trying anymore. It would be better to just…" she trails off and looks up at Newt.

"I understand," Newt says. He understands better than anyone. He's _done _it. He's reached that point where you can't keep going. And he's acted upon it. But he doesn't want her to know that

Clara shakes her head and sighs, "I've looked over those maps _hundreds _of times, and I know it's there, right in front of me, the way out. _That's _one of the only things that keeps me going. _That's _the little bit of hope I can cling onto. And if I did give up I'd never see my friends in Group B again, and I promised them. I promised them I'd make it. And even you guys. You've all been so kind to me, especially you Newt. I know I can be a pain in your ass but you're still so nice to me. "

She laughs shortly and rolls her eyes, "and you protect me. And all I've done is be arrogant and rude this _whole _time. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Newt says suddenly, earning a surprised look from Clara. "I'm sorry for not trusting you and being controlling." He shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "it's just habit."

Clara gives Newt a kind smile that makes him feel warm inside.

"Next time you go into the maze can you tell me? So I don't have to have a bloody heart attack when I can't find you," Newt says.

Clara laughs, "alright."

"We were waiting around the bloody fire waiting for you to come to your own buggin' party when we realised you were a no show," Newt says.

"I was looking forward to it," Clara says with a frown.

"We will have another one tonight," Newt says standing up, "no Greenie has never not had their party and I'm not letting that start now."

"Newt, I don't feel like it," Clara says.

"It'll be great, you'll see Gally beat everyone up and you'll even get Frypans special meals and-"

_"__Newt."_

"-Winston will probably get drunk like last time and-"

_"__Newtie, please?"_

Newt stops and looks across at Clara, "yes?"

"I don't _feel _like it."

"It will make you feel happier, I promise."

Clara looks at him as if she is deciding.

_"__Please? _For me?" Newt asks.

Clara rolls her eyes and smiles, "_fine_, but only if I get to see someone get beat up by Gally."

"That, my dear Lara, is a bloody guarantee," Newt beams.

**A/N: Next chapter is about the Greenie party so be prepared for some more Clewt! I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts of this chapter so please review! It truly makes my day hearing from you! ****Also, if you have any requests as to what you want to happen in this fic or the kind of things you want to see or any suggestions at all please also review! There is a chance I will ACTUALLY use it and if I do I will give you a mention in my A/N! **

**See you next chapter!  
>Later Gladers!<strong>

**x**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: So this chapter has a bit of Clewt fluff so I enjoyed writing it. I'm really pumped for chapter twelve because I think it's going to be good, this chapter is a bit long so be prepared! Anyways, enjoy!**

**softball007: I saw your review and decided that you were right, it's time for some more fluff. You gave me an idea for this chapter so thankyou for that! And trust me there is plenty of more fluff to come! Thankyou for your support! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Lovely Unicorn: Thanks for your review! I'm apart of the Maze Runner (obviously), Hunger Games, Divergent, Doctor Who, Matched, Delirium, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Mortal Instruments fandoms! I enjoy reading your reviews cause it's always cool to hear from a fellow fangirl! I hope you like this chapter!**

**To the other unnamed Guests: Thankyou for your reviews and continued support! **

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Clara sleeps the rest of the day away, even Newt nods off in a haystack at some point during the day. Minho is the one to wake him up.

"Come one shuck face! It's already started and everyone is wondering where you are!" he says excitedly.

The two walk to the bonfire where the Gladers have already light the fire and have started celebrating. Newt automatically looks for Clara without really thinking about it, he sees her talking to Gally. He's holding up a bottle of what looks like his _'special brew'_, she is looking at it curiously whilst laughing and smirking while Gally talks.

Newt turns away from her, becoming worried someone might catch him staring. Alby already seems suspicious of him, and Minho knows, he keeps winking at him and nudging him. Newt tries to ignore his immature actions but he cannot help but turning red. Eventually he gives up and wanders over to Frypan who is handing out some food. Newt throws himself down in the chair beside Frypan and sighs.

"Tough day?" Frypan asks.

"You can say that again," Newt says with a small smile.

"How's Clara doing?"

"Better, I think, I haven't spoken to her since she fell asleep."

"That girl continues to defy everything we've ever thought about the maze."

"I know," Newt says.

Newt watches from the sideline with Frypan for a while, Clara mingles with the Gladers, smiling and telling jokes and avoiding questions about her field trips into the maze. But Newt observes she looks anxious, she keeps looking around and playing with the hem of her shirt. Her slender fingers twitch every now and then. Her thoughts are elsewhere. He can tell.

Sometime later Minho and Clara walk up to where Newt and Frypan are. Clara smiles when she sees Newt, he gets that feeling again, it makes him look away.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaims happily. "Where have you been?"

"He's been over here the whole time," Minho says, glaring at Newt, "being awfully anti-social and rude to our she-bean."

Newt throws Minho a sidewards glance before looking back to his hands that are clenched firmly in his lap.

"Is there something wrong?" Clara asks carefully, looking at him with concern.

"It's nothing," Newt says, forcing a smile.

By her expression Newt can tell she sees right through him, but she doesn't say anything. "Newt, you said this would be fun. You are being anything but fun right now."

Newt finds himself smirking, "alright," he stands. Clara looks across at Frypan.

"What are you cooking? It's smells amazing."

"Well-"

"Is that bacon?" she asks, pointing to the meat crackling on the pan, before Frypan can answer she shrieks, "it is!" She looks up at him, "may I?"

Frypan laughs as he nods.

Clara quickly plucks a piece of bacon from the pan before stuffing it in her mouth, her eyes widen. "That's amazing!"

Frypan and Newt chuckle. Clara grabs Newts hand suddenly, "come on Newtie! Your missing out on the fun!" Frypan throws Newt a sympathetic look before Clara drags him out into the swarm of Gladers that are all too busy eyeing Gally and his brew to notice the pair.

"You feeling better?" Newt asks, as Clara's eyes scan their surroundings.

"I do now you're with me," she says casually. "I was starting to worry that you were a no show and decided to go into the maze instead." She grins at him.

Newt shakes his head and laughs, "I'd _never _do that do you."

"Good," she says, "because I might freak out."

A moment of silence passes between them, "where did Jeff learn to play the drums?"

Newt shrugs and looks over at Jeff, "I don't know, but it was sent up with him. We think it has something to do with his past."

Clara looks to Newt with a grin, "dance with me?"

Newt frowns at her and steps back, "no bloody _way_. Do you _know _what those shanks will say about us?"

"Who _cares_? Besides, there all too busy trying to be best friends with Gally to even notice," Clara says.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

Clara folds her arms and tilts her head to the side, "it doesn't have to be _here _if it's those _shanks _your worried about."

"It's not that," Newt says, trying not to grimace, it's his _leg._

She nods before turning away, steps in front of Jeff and smiles to him. Jeff smiles back and turns his attention back to his drums. Clara closes her eyes for a brief moment before she begins moving her body to the beat. She keeps in time with the drums whilst humming the tune softly. Her lips form words and Newt realises she's lip syncing. He stares at her, but she doesn't look at him at all, she either has her eyes closed or she is staring up at the sky. And she's having _fun_. She's flipping her hair around and laughing as she does it.

Slowly she begins getting the attention of the other Gladers, they begin clapping to the beat. Minho joins her in the middle of the circle, they join hands and whirl around in circles so fast that when they eventually let go they are staggering around the circle in a fit of laughter.

Newt is staring at her. He suddenly decides he likes her laugh. It's sweet but not exaggerated, just _nice_. And her smile, he loves her smile even more. It seems the more time he spends with her the more he likes her. And it's getting to a point where even _looking _at her can drive him mad. Like every single little thing she does makes him nervous. Her hair flick, her pout when she doesn't get her way, her laugh, the dimples on the sides of her cheeks when she smiles, the way her eyes always scan her surroundings, the way she speaks and most all the way she looks at him. It gives him hope.

Clara breaks away from the group once people begin pouring in, no one seems to notice her leaving, they are all too interested in shoving a drunk Winston around and seeing how long until he falls.

"Looks like you were having a good time," Newt smirks when she joins his side once more.

"I was," she says with a grin.

Newt hesitates for a moment, "I want to show you something."

"Alright," Clara says with a smile. Newt collects a bottle of Gallys brew before leading Clara to the Homestead. He instructs her to climb a ladder that leads to the roof of the Homestead, she obeys. Newt climbs after her but at a much slower rate because of his leg. He hopes Clara doesn't notice, but she does, she looks at him with a worried expression before offering her hand and helping him up. She doesn't ask him about it or mention it at all.

The two sit side by side on the roof top and look at the Gladers who are now in that familiar circle once more. Gally is in the middle and is wrestling Ben. Of course Gally is winning.

"I want you to try some of this," Newt says, holding up the bottle.

Clara carefully takes it and unscrews the lid, she sniffs it and wrinkles up her nose. "What _is _that?"

"I don't know," Newt admits with a light laugh, "but its Gallys brew, he won't tell us what's in it."

Newt watches as Clara presses the bottle to her lips and swallows a few times before removing it.

"So?" Newt asks.

She frowns at him, "it's _horrible_. It tastes like fermented Griever blood."

"How do you know what Griever blood tastes like?" Newt asks, raising his eye brows.

"I've gotten sprayed by it a few times, it tastes like sour petrol, it weird," Clara says with a face full of disgust.

"How many Grievers have you killed?" Newt asks curiously.

"I don't know, it's not like I count," Clara shrugs.

"Estimate."

"Well, above twenty, defiantly above twenty," she says.

"You're brave," Newt says.

"No, probably just stupid."

"You're not stupid," Newt says.

Clara takes another swing from the bottle, "I shouldn't have gone in the maze yesterday. I knew I only had an hour. And still…"

"So… what did happen while you were with Group B?" Newt asks.

Clara told him everything.

"They even asked me about whether you guys were hot or not," Clara says with a laugh. "Of _all _things."

"What did you say?" Newt asks.

Clara pauses for a moment and looks across at Newt with blazing red cheeks. "I told them I didn't know what they classified as hot."

Newt has a sudden burst of confidence. "And what _do_ you classify as _hot?_" He's really starting to sound like Minho.

"The sun, fire, boiling water, sunburn, burns in general, all of those things really," Clara says with a grin. "That brings me to a question. Newt, what do I look like?"

"They didn't have mirrors back in Group B?" Newt asks.

"No, just because we are girls don't mean they send up anything different. So tell me."

Newt hesitates for a moment, his burst of confidence fading. _Beautiful_, he wants to say, but he doesn't.

"Well," he says, clearing his throat. "Your blonde, you have blue eyes, blue like the sky. Your medium height, maybe one hundred and sixty centimetres or so. You're slightly tanned, but only a little. You're slender, but strong. When you smile you get dimples. Your lips are pinkish. And you have a light scar across your forehead." He nods and makes eye contact with her, she's looking up at him, her eyes bright and curious.

"Huh," she murmurs softly. "And, to answer your question before, I don't think you're _hot_."

Newt can't help but feel hurt.

"I feel like… _handsome _is a more," she pauses, "appropriate word."

Newt is taken aback. For a moment he chokes on his words. "You- you think I'm _handsome?_"

"I just said that, didn't I?" Clara says with a nervous laugh, she pushes her hair back behind her ear and looks away.

"I think your beautiful Clara," he says quietly. For a moment he isn't sure if she heard but when he finally looks across at her she is smiling.

"Thanks," she says quietly. "You know, when I was in Group B I missed you."

"I missed you too," he admits. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything," Clara says.

"Have you ever wondered how I got my limp?"

Clara is quiet for a few moments before she looks down at her hands intertwined in her lap. "I guess I wondered, but it never really mattered."

"I got this limp in the maze."

"Griever?"

"No, it was completely my fault."

Clara is quiet, looking up at him with wide un-blinking eyes.

"I used to be a Runner so one day I went out into the maze and I climbed up the vines and jumped. I don't know how long I was there for but I couldn't move. Minho found me and dragged me back to the Glade. I couldn't walk for weeks. And I wasn't allowed back in the maze so Alby made me second in command. That's how I got the limp."

Clara is quite for a long moment, Newt doesn't look at her for a long time. He doesn't _want _to. He knows what look she'll be giving him. The sympathetic look, he doesn't want her sympathy.

But when he does look up she isn't looking at him, she is looking off into the maze. "I almost did something like that once," she says quietly.

Newt is taken back, "you did?"

"I did," she confirms. "With a Griever. I was in the maze and I came across one and I kind of just thought _what's the point? Why even fight? _I almost let it have me. It got me quite bad across the head, that's probably what the scar is from. I almost went unconscious, but before I did I pulled myself up to my feet. And then, for some reason, I just got up and I decided that Griever wasn't going to be the end of me."

"So, you don't think of me any different?" Newt asks cautiously.

"No, and why would I? The fact that you got back up and decided to live makes me think _more _of you. I _know _how hard it is. Sometimes you just, lose sight. But what's important is that if you lose sight you get it back. And that's what you've done. I admire that."

Newt smiles to himself, he never really thought of it that way before. But she's right. She's even more incredible than he first thought.

"I haven't told anyone that before," Clara admits.

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Because I trust you." She smiles at him for a moment before taking another swing from the bottle. The two are quiet for a few more moments before she speaks up, "looks like Gally has started the wrestling, I don't want to miss this, come on."

Newt and Clara make their way to the crowd and push to the front. As of yet no one has beaten Gally and it's unlikely anyone will. When no one wants to verse him anymore he turns to Clara.

"Up for it she-bean?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she replies swiftly.

"Scared?"

"You are, of losing," she says with a smirk. The crowd reacts with a series of _oooohs._

"Alright, bring it on," Gally says smirking.

Newt is speechless as Clara steps into the ring. _Gally will obliterate her, _he thinks to himself. But all he can do is stand helplessly on the sideline as they take their positions.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

"Alright shank, let's go," Gally says with a sly smile.

Clara grins as Gally surges forwards, he grabs her shoulders as she steadies herself. He tries to push her back but she resists with all her weight. He is about to shove her once more when she quickly slips out of his grasp and sends him flying into the boys.

"You cheeky shank," Gally smiles as he dusts himself off and regains his stance.

"What can I say?" Clara grins.

Gally surges forwards once more, she grabs his shoulders and swings her leg behind his, bringing it to his knee and making him collapse in a heap on the dusty ground.

"You're good," Gally mutters.

Clara shrugs.

"But not good enough." At that moment Gally swings his legs and knocks Clara off her feet. Before she even knows what is going on her head connects with the ground and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

_"__You're different from the rest," Ava Paige says to Clara who is seated in a chair across from her._

_"__How?" a curious twelve year old Clara asks._

_"__You __**think **__differently, that is why you're going to figure out the maze for them. You and Thomas, together you will excel." Ava is beaming as she strokes a lock of Clara's blonde hair gently. Clara moves back and smacks her hand away._

_"__Of course Thomas is going to figure out the damn maze," she spits, "he invented it for goodness sakes."_

_"__Yes, but he won't remember, you will," Ava says with a smile._

_"__And how do I figure out the maze? I know nothing."_

_"__The code, Clara, the code in the maze."_

Clara's eyes fly open.

_Memory._

_She had a memory._

**A/N: So how about that? I don't know when I will update next but it will be within the next day or two. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask! Please let me know what you thought! Shoutout to softball007 who gave me an idea for this chapter! If you want your input just PM me or review! It truly makes my day when I read your reviews so if you enjoy this fic please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: To all my Australian readers Happy Australia Day! And to my other readers across the world I hope you have a wonderful day too! **

**So these next couple of chapters will start revealing things we didn't know about Clara previously, like things that happened before the maze. It will be very interesting... believe me on that. And soon a familiar character will be arriving in this fic so watch out for that! **

**softball007: All questions about her memory will hopefully be answered in this chapter and the next. If you have any more suggestions please let me know! I always love hearing from you! Enjoy this!**

**StarRunner1: Thankyou for the review! I really felt as if I needed to add some more depth to Clara so that's why I put that scene in! Thankyou for letting me know about the spelling mistakes, I'll watch out for those! Thankyou for your continued support and your kindness! Enjoy!**

**Lovely Unicorn: Thankyou for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**smkbaby123: Thanks for the review! I love them too! And just because of your review I have decided to make Gally big in Chapter Thirteen, you will certainly see more of him! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Newt P.O.V)**

The Gladers gather around the motionless girl. "Is she okay?" Gally says from behind him. "Did I hurt her?"

"Slim it shuck face," Alby growls as he stares at the girl.

Newt can feel his stomach rising in his throat, he _knew _he shouldn't have let her wrestle Gally. He _knew_.

"She's alright," Minho observes, pressing his fingers into her neck, "she has a pulse."

Newt stares helplessly, it seems as if he can't do _anything _right, especially when it comes to _her_.

It's at that moment her eyes fly open, and she's breathing hard. Jeff rushes forwards, "hey, calm down there girly, you're going to give yourself a panic attack."

And then she does the strangest thing, she _smiles_. Although Jeff tells her to lie down she pushes herself up to her feet and dusts off her pants. She turns to Gally, "thankyou," she breathes. She's panting but smiling.

Gally looks at her like she's insane and maybe she is, "_thankyou? You're thanking me? _I almost killed you!"

She bites at her lip to try to contain her smile but it doesn't work. Newt wonders what is so funny.

"You didn't kill me. I was simply knocked out. There is a difference," she says. And then she pauses for a small moment, "is there anyone here named Thomas?"

Alby shakes his head, "no, and why the shuck would you ask such a random question?"

She shrugs and smiles, "I don't know, I just thought Thomas was a common name, I thought someone here would be named that. Just something that I thought of, I don't know."

Alby is staring at her like she is an alien or something.

"But I'm fine, in case you're wondering," Clara says, tucking her hair behind her ears. "But I'm tired, so I think I'm going to retire to the bed. I'll see all you shanks in the morning." Without another word she turns and runs towards the Homestead.

"What the shuck was that all about?" Alby asks no one in particular.

Newt doesn't know and judging by the silence that follows no one else does either, but something is going on, he knows it.

"She's shucked in the head," Alby murmurs.

"Maybe, she hit her head pretty hard when she fell," Minho says with a small smile.

"I think she's just shucked in general," someone in the crowd says.

"Newt, go see if she's alright, you seem to be close to her anyway," Alby says with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

Newt gives a small nod before heading back to his room. When he pushes through the door he sees her fiddling around with the miniature maze she made. Her brow is furrowed in thought and her eyes are set firmly on the wooden structure.

"You okay?" Newt asks cautiously as he closes the door.

"Fine. Never better," she says without acknowledging him.

"You didn't seem fine, you passed out," Newt says.

"I'm fine now, I swear," Clara says.

"If you need to go to the Medjacks-"

She finally looks up at him and her deadly glare makes him cut off in mid-sentence, "I said I'm _fine_."

Newt purses his lips shut as her attention turns back to the structure. He is silent for a long time, just staring at her as her fingers move across the mahogany wood.

She finally sighs and pushes herself up to her feet, she turns towards her cot and throws herself onto it. Newt is still standing when she closes her eyes, a long sigh escapes her lips.

"Clara," he says softly. "You know you can trust me, you said it yourself."

For a moment she opens her eyes, but she doesn't look at Newt. "You can't tell anyone this, or they will throw me in the Slammer or something."

Newt is quiet.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Clara draws in a short breath before looking over a Newt, a soft smile playing at her lips. "I think I've discovered something."

"What?"

"About the way out," she smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Tell me."

"I remember, Newt," she says softly as she drifts into sleep.

Newt moves forwards, his eyes widening, "remember?"

"I had a memory," she whispers. "A memory."

Before he can ask her what she means she is fast asleep. Her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly.

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

"Thomas!" Teresa shrieks from across the room.

"What?" he asks, removing his eyes from the screen before him and meeting Teresa's horrified gaze.

"Clara, she's recovered a memory," she says her eyes wide.

Thomas moves to Teresa's side and stares at the screen displaying her memory, "impossible. She had the swipe."

"Well it's faulty now," Teresa snaps, "because she remembers Ava."

"I doubt it."

"She just asked them if there is anyone named Thomas! She remembers you!" she says, her voice filled with rage.

Thomas is quiet for a few moments, in a way he wants her to remember him. It would be easier. The two of them are meant to work together and if she remembers it would make things a lot better. Although if Ava found out…

"Ava can't know," Thomas says suddenly.

"She _needs _to know Thomas or the trails-" Teresa starts.

"Can you just forget about that for a second?" Thomas hisses, causing Teresa to shut her mouth. "Forget the damn trials, for _once _can we actually do something that will help the wellbeing of these people instead of hurting them? Clara has been out of your reach for three years because of Group B. Now she is in Group A you can actually help her, you can try to make up for what you did. If Ava finds out she'll kill Clara. And if she kills Clara Newt will have a breakdown and don't even mention Group B in Phase Two."

Teresa is silent.

"These people used to be our _friends_."

"Not mine, not Clara anyway," Teresa mutters.

"You made bad choices Teresa, you can't blame Clara for what you did," Thomas says.

"She's _family_ Thomas, she's _meant _to forgive," Teresa snaps.

"And so are you," Thomas replies. "And now you want her dead."

"I didn't say that."

"Well telling Ava means she's going to die so don't. For all our sakes."

Teresa is quiet for a moment, "Thomas, I don't _want _her to remember me. I actually want another chance to make up with her and the Swipe might allow me to do that."

"It won't if she's dead."

"What do we do then?"

Thomas is quiet for a moment, "let's just see how it goes. If anything happens then we might have to fake another swipe. _Without _Ava knowing." Teresa nods and frowns, it looks like she is about to cry. "Look, Teresa, I know that things between the two of you haven't been great in the past but you'll get to start new. Besides, Clara would do anything to protect you, even after what happened. She's your sister, it's what she is meant to do."

Teresa swallows and wipes her eyelids. She wants to have a second chance with her sister, after all, once they go into the maze she will be her only connection to her past life.

**A/N: Hmmm... bet you didn't see that coming... If you like Teresa and Thomas P.O.V at WICKED there will be more of it to come! Also there will be some more Clewt fluff soon, and those who like Gally you will be happy to know he will be appearing more often!**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought or what you want to see in this fan fiction! I love hearing from you all! It inspires me to write and update quicker!**

**Have an a-MAZE-ing day!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Hey guys! Since I'm back at school I wont be updating as often but I will defiantly update at least once a week and if I have time I will update two or even three maybe. I wanted to thank everyone who has supported this fanfic so far and I can promise you it really about to start getting interesting! Also thankyou to all my new followers and favourites! It's really late where I am so I can't reply to my lovely reviewers this chapter but all will be explained soon, so if it doesn't add up right now please bear with me! Thankyou for the continued support and lovely reviews! They make writing this worth while!**

**I pinkie promise to reply to my reviewers next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

She purposely avoids people for the next few days, she wakes before Newt and wonders to the Mapping room before dawn. And she slips out of the room just before the Runners come to log in their daily results. She comes to meals when there is no one and she goes to sleep before Newt returns. She's hiding from them, she knows it, but right now all she wants is to be alone. To sort out the mess inside her mind.

She doesn't go back into the maze. At the moment she doesn't feel as if she needs to.

Every time she sleeps she gets glimpses of her past. Little fragments of memory that don't really make sense. She sees people she doesn't recognise mostly. But every now and then a familiar face may be in her memory. Newt is a common face. But whenever she sees him it isn't for long. And her dreams don't make sense. Just snippets, just enough to make you wonder but not enough to let you know.

It doesn't make much sense at all to Clara. Three years here and she hasn't remembered a single thing. And _now _she starts to remember. Why? And why is she the only one?

She sighs as she collects the maps up once more and puts them away. It's a _code_. But what code? Where does this code come from?

Clara stands up and runs her fingers through her hair, without another thought she slips out of the Mapping room and into the Glade. She doesn't know how many hours she's spent in that damned room over the last few days, but it has been a lot. And she hasn't gotten much done.

With slumped shoulders and a frown on her face Clara walks to Newts room and is silently relieved when he isn't there. She groans as she collapses into her cot and closes her eyes. She isn't hungry, in fact, she hasn't been hungry at all. All she has eaten was a slice of buttered toast and a muesli bar the Frypan forced her into eating. But even eating that made her feel sick.

Clara closes her eyes and allows herself to drift into sleep.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Newt meets Minho at the Mapping Hut, like any other time he comes here Clara is nowhere to be seen. But Gladers have insisted that she spends most of her time in here. Winston said she goes to the Hut every morning, he would know too, Winston is always up before the crack of dawn.

Frypan always complains about not seeing Clara, and it's starting to worry Newt. If she doesn't see Frypan it means she isn't getting food and she isn't eating at all. Minho scolds Newt for not taking care of her properly and not telling her about how he feels. Gally always runs to Newt and asks if she's okay, her fall gave him quite a scare it would seem. Newt replies that he doesn't know, he hasn't seen much of her at all.

The only time he sees her is when he retires to his cot, she is always fast asleep by the time he comes in. As the days drag on she looks worse in herself. Dark purple bags develop under her eyes, her skin becomes pale and drained of colour, and the bones begin to stick out from under her skin.

It worries Newt. But with her avoiding him and the other Gladers there isn't much he can do.

"Stop being a sissy," Minho says as he enters the Mapping Room. "You've got to tell her, maybe she'll have a magical recovery and turn back to normal."

"I _not _telling her, besides, we've got a bigger problem than my bloody feelings. Her, her in general. She's fading."

Minho nods, "I don't even think I've spoken to her since the party, she's seemed so distant since then."

_She remembers, _Newt thinks to himself. That thought has been bothering him too, he wants to know _what _she remembers exactly.

"I wonder what has been going on," Minho says to himself.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we won't find out any time soon," Newt mutters.

"Then find out, go and make an effort to talk to her," Minho says.

"I can't when she keeps avoiding me."

"Newt, you shank, force her to talk to you, intercept her when she wakes, I don't know just find a way. I'm worried about her," Minho says.

Newt looks down at his feet.

"You can actually do something about it. Don't let her fade Newt. Don't let her be another name crossed off the wall."

"Okay," Newt says firmly. "I'll talk to her."

"Good," Minho says with a grin.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

_Two people that are about Clara's age sit across from her. They are both looking down at their hands. The boy, is looking across at the girl, sorrow in his eyes as he does. The girl with ebony black hair and blue eyes is crying, her quiet sniffles filling the silence around them. Although Clara doesn't know these people she has an idea that these people were significant in her past._

_Ava Paige walks through the door, her expression firm and merciless as she looks at Clara._

_"__Clara," she says firmly. "I'm very disappointed in you."_

_"__What for? What did I do?"_

_"__You believe WICKED is not good, why would you believe such a thing? After all we've done for you."_

_Clara purses her lips shut and looks across at the whimpering girl and then back to Ava. "Who told you? How do you know?"_

_Ava smiles slightly, "Teresa."_

_Clara turns back to the girl and frowns._

_"__Clara, please don't-" Teresa starts but Clara cuts her off._

_"__Stop, I don't want to hear it."_

_The boy is silent during the ordeal._

_"__So, Clara, because we can no longer trust you in this operation we have no choice but to send you up," Ava says smoothly._

_Clara looks up at her wide eyed, "now?"_

_"__Yes, and instead of going to Group A where Thomas and Teresa will be, you will be going to Group B."_

_"__No," the boy says firmly, "she can't, she's important to the-"_

_"__I've already decided," Ava says firmly. "There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."_

_The girl who is now known as Teresa breaks down into a round of tears. Clara cannot help but feel the cold hard hate for the girl, she ratted her out, she thought she could trust her._

_Clara rises from her seat with an expressionless face, "Ava, I have one request."_

_"__What would that be?"_

_"__To say goodbye to my friends," she says softly._

_"__Okay," Ava says._

_Clara moves around the table and to the door._

_"__Clara," Teresa's voice stops her._

_"__What?"_

_"__Be safe," she whispers._

_Clara clamps her teeth together, "good luck in the maze, the two of you will be fine. But you are both so blinded by what they do. Teresa, you think they are good. But they are not. And I hope you realise this before it's too late. Because you and Thomas have a chance." She pauses and looks at the sobbing girl. "Don't cry for me," she says firmly._

_"__But Clara-"_

_"__No, don't. It's just you and him now. Don't ever cry for me, __**ever **__again. I don't want your sympathy or explanation. You've chosen WICKED over me, that's clear now. So treat me like a normal subject, forget our past, because I will," and with that Clara yanks the door open and exits the room, leaving the girl and her sobbing behind for what she thinks will be for the last time._

When Clara finally peels her eyes open it's well into the morning. She feels more tired and drained than ever before. Her body feels like weights.

She needs answers. She needs someone who remembers.

Newt is not in his bed when she finally decides to stand, she stretches and a groan escapes her lips. She knows who she needs to find, Gally. Gally is friends with Ben and he is going through the Changing. Maybe Ben will remember.

Clara jogs out of the room and makes her way to the Kitchen. The smell of food makes her want to gag. As she enters the room the Gladers turn to look at her, they begin mumbling things to each other. She knows they are talking about her but she cannot find the strength or the ability to care.

"Clara," a familiar voice calls.

She turns around to find Newt standing before her, a part of her wants to throw her arms around him and another part of her wants to slap him for no reason in particular. She doesn't know what is going on. She's confused about Newt. She hasn't felt the stir of emotion inside her stomach before, it's such a foreign feeling. He does that to her. And she's scared. He scares her. He scares her more than the Grievers.

"Hey Newt," she says, as she looks around for Gally.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, why?"

Newt pauses, "you look terrible."

"Well, thanks, I didn't realise that this was some kind of fashion show, I must have missed the memo," she says with bitter sarcasm.

"You know that's not what I meant," he says with hurt in his voice.

Clara shakes her head, "I don't care what you meant. Just- leave me alone, please." She turns around and walks over to the Builders table, not bothering to look back at Newt as he stares after her.

"Gally!" she calls.

Gally turns to Clara, his smile fading, "Clara-"

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm alright, I'm fine. But Gally, I need your help with something. Only you can help me," she says.

Gally pushes himself up from his seat, "I have to try to pay back for what I did to you the other night, so I will help, of course."

"Good," Clara says with a smile playing at her dried and cracked lips, "follow me."

Once they are out of the Homestead Gally turns to Clara, concern evident in his eyes, "Clara, what is going on?"

She pauses and looks over her shoulder at the Builder, she can trust Gally. "Gally, I think Ben could help me."

"How?"

She chooses her words carefully, "Ben will get memories during the Changing. And I'm not sure how but I think he might be able to help me… remember. But you can't tell anyone, if you do I will kick your ass."

"No one here gets memories, except for those in the Changing," Gally says, furrowing his brow.

"You have to believe me Gally, something is about to happen, something big. And when it does it will either destroy us or help us out of here, I can feel it." When Gally doesn't reply she continues, "I need your help Gally. This could help us. All of us."

Gally smirks, "alright she-bean, you got yourself a deal. Now follow me, Ben is this way."

**A/N: Next chapter is gunna be great! I promise! Please leave a review (even if your a guest) if you have anything you'd like to say! It really makes me happy hearing from you! And I listen to advice and suggestions so if you have any please let me know!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Hey everyone! After one heck of a busy week of school I decided that all you lovely people deserved an update. Besides, nothing is better than reading a fanfic on a Saturday after the first week of school!**

**Mina: Thanks for the review! I actually had that idea in mind for this chapter! I also think it's adorable how they care. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**softball007: A confession from Newt (in some sorts) will be coming up sooner than you think! Thankyou for your continued support and kind reviews, I always enjoy hearing from you!**

**May a Chance: Thankyou! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Lovely Unicorn: I'm glad you liked the chapter! This one will be way more interesting and the next ones will be too I swear! Thankyou for your review and your continued support! :)**

**StarRunner1: Most will be revealed in this chapter... And I agree, skipping meals isn't great for her health, especially considering she is allowed in the maze and all... Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Thankyou so much for your support!**

**PurebloodGirl: HP is actually really awesome and I cant wait for the next instalments! Thankyou for your lovely reviews! I always love hearing from you! Hope you like this chapter! **

**To all my other readers: thankyou for your follows and favourites! Please feel free to leave a review whenever you please! I enjoy hearing from you! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

Thomas never thought that Clara and Teresa were much alike. In fact, if you didn't know you wouldn't think they were related at all.

Clara had blonde hair, Teresa had black. Teresa was slim and lanky, Clara was also slim, but built. Clara had a temper and was arrogant, Teresa rarely lost her cool. Teresa hated sarcasm but Clara dominated it. Clara was loud mouthed and confident, Teresa was usually quiet. They were almost the exact opposite. _Almost_.

But they _did _have some things in common. They were both passionate in what they believed in. They were both strong people, almost nothing could break them. They were both unbelievably smart. They were both special to the trials. They were both adored by Ava Paige (although Ava would never admit that, especially about Clara). And they both shared the same eyes.

Their eyes were the only physical feature they shared. The spectacular light blue colour that could leave one marvelling at them for hours. Thomas was always impressed by the fact that out of all features they shared that one, possibly the best of them all.

"How is Group A today?" Ava asks as she pushes through the door.

"Fine," Teresa answers maybe a little too quickly.

"It's so interesting, isn't it?" Ava asks with a small smile. "Newt and Clara seem to be closer than ever."

"Actually- that isn't true," Thomas intervenes, getting a look of warning from Teresa.

"And why not?"

"Ever since their little chat last night they seem quite distance," Thomas says carefully.

"I can't have that," Ava murmurs.

"What do you suggest we do?" Teresa asks.

Ava is quiet for a moment before she looks over to the screen, "give Newt a memory."

Thomas and Teresa exchange looks, "a memory?"

"Yes, a memory. And one that involves Clara. Something significant," she says with a faint smile. She gives Thomas and Teresa a nod before turning and exiting the room once more.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

When Clara sets her eyes on Bens face she has to force herself not to grimace. He looks terrible. The whites of his eyes replaced with red, veins sticking out of his pale skin like purple and blue worms, his muscles are clenched and beads of sweat line his forehead and upper lip. He looks inhuman, this is what the Changing does to people.

Ben looks across at Clara with wild eyes, they tear across her face as he licks his cracked and bloodied lips. "I saw you," he says raspily. "I remember you."

Gally looks across at Clara but her eyes are on Ben, "tell me what you saw Ben."

He squeezes his eyes shut and fights the restraints that keep him down, "you were on their side."

"WICKED?" she asks with a frowns.

"Yes," he replies as he slides his tongue over his lips once more, "you _were _with them. There were others as well, but you were the only one to tell them what they are doing is wrong. You're not one of them."

She nods, "is there anything more?"

"Yes," he says, "they want something from you. You are important to them. You're meant to help us out of here."

Clara nods and chews at her lip, "thankyou Ben." Without another word she turns and pushes out of the doors, Gally following close behind her.

"Clara," he says, "wait up."

"What?"

"What the shuck was that all about? Your meant to get us out of here?" Gally asks.

"I think so," she says with a shrug.

"Alby, we have to tell him," Gally says.

Clara grabs Gallys shoulder, "you can't Gally. You promised."

"But-"

"Don't, please," she begs.

Gally frowns at Clara and hesitates, finally he sighs, "_fine, _but if Alby does find out he isn't going to be happy and I _will _be blaming you."

Clara grins, "understandable, you're a good friend Gally."

He rolls his eyes, "you're lucky shuck face, I don't do this for everyone. I'll see you later."

Clara is grinning as Gally turns around with a huff and stomps away. She whips around and makes her way over to the Mapping Hut, and for the first time in four days she's happy. And she doesn't even know why. It's strange.

But that happiness fades as soon as she pushes inside the Mapping Hut, Minho and Newt are leaning up against the table with their arms folded and their eyes on Clara. They don't look impressed at all.

Clara pauses in the doorway and draws in a deep breath, it's going to take some good manipulation to get out of this situation.

"Care to tell us what's been going on?" Newt asks with a raised eye brow.

Clara opens her mouth and closes it once more, "I don't, actually." She pauses as Minho and Newt exchange quick glances. "I just remembered… I left my maze back in the room… I'll be right back." She turns towards the door but Minho steps in front of her and blocks her way.

"If you don't mind," Clara says, reaching for the door knob.

Minho doesn't budge, he glares down at Clara.

Clara suddenly feels angry with the two, the happy and light feeling she only had moments ago completely gone. She narrows her eyes at Minho, "_get out of the way_," she growls.

"Not a chance, _she-bean_," he replies with sarcasm.

Clara tries to shoulder her way to the door but Minho pushes her back with ease, she stumbles towards Newt, he grabs her shoulders to steady her. She shoves him away, throwing him a glare that could kill. "What the hell is this?" she hisses, pressing her back up against the wall.

"We want to know what's wrong with you," Minho says.

This comment makes Clara furious, "_nothing's wrong with me! _How many damn times do I have to tell you!"

"We're your friends, Clara," Minho says softly, "you can tell us."

"Well you guys aren't acting like friends right now, you're trying to intimidate me. It's not working," she says, folding her arms across her chest. "And for the record, _nothing _is wrong with me. I was perfectly fine until I saw you two shanks in here."

"Explain the skipped meals," Newt says, taking a step forwards, "and the fact I haven't spoken to you in four days."

"You kept count?" she asks with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "_Aww, _how _cute_."

"Don't avoid the question," Minho says firmly.

"I'm not avoiding the question," she says tilting her head to the side.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You still are."

Clara smirks.

"Just answer the question," Newt says suddenly, "why?"

"I haven't been skipping meals, I've been eating. And maybe I just don't want to talk to anyone. I've had my mind on a lot of things," Clara says.

"Like?" Newt says.

She pauses for a moment, looking at him evenly. She's been thinking about _him _a lot. About the other night a lot. About that strange foreign feeling she gets when he looks at her. But she would _never _say that. And she'd never tell them about what memories she had, although Newt already knows she had them. But she won't tell them what it was about.

So instead she says, "I've been trying to figure out the maze," she looks down, she isn't _exactly _lying.

"We know that," Minho says, "but that isn't all."

"We saw you talking to Gally this morning, what was that all about?" Newt asks.

"Jealous?" she asks with a smile, "I wouldn't pick you as the jealous type Newt."

Newt looks irritated by the comment, "bloody hell Clara, tell us."

"We visited Ben, we asked what he remembered."

"And?"

"It didn't make sense, ask him yourself for all I care," she says, flicking her hair to the side.

Newt and Minho are quiet. "Are we done here?" she asks.

"No," Newt says firmly, "we are not."

"Don't you have things to do?" Clara asks, "like more _important _things."

"I classify helping someone I care about as important," he replies smoothly.

Clara swallows and turns her face away before Newt can see her cheeks turn red, "you're not _helping _me, you're _annoying _me. It would help me more if you'd both just leave me alone." She looks at the stack of maps behind Newt, "_I've _got more important things to do."

"Those can wait," Minho says.

This is going to go on forever, there is only one more thing Clara can do. She wishes she didn't have to but she has no choice.

"You're only doing this because I'm a _girl_," she says with a pout. "If I was a boy you wouldn't be here right now."

"That's not true," Newt says, "we care about everyone here."

"If I was a boy you would let me do my job, but _no _just because I'm a girl you have to _take care of me_. Like I'm a two year old or something. I'm so sick of being treated differently."

Newts' expression softens and for a moment she thinks she's done it. "You know this isn't what it's about."

She is silent for a moment, she _wants _to tell them, but she _can't. _Minho is Keeper of the Runners and Newt is second in charge, they'll go running to Alby. And then who knows what will happen.

So she decides to take a different approach. "I'm just stressed out," she says with a defeated sigh. "These last couple of weeks have been… draining." Newt opens his mouth but she continues before he can say anything, "and I really just think I need to rest. Get things back together."

Newt frowns, "I don't believe you."

Clara rolls her eyes, "damn it Newt!" She wants to kick something. Or someone.

"Clara-"

"Stop," she hisses. Her eyes flutter to the opened window, but only for a moment. "Leave me alone." Before Newt or Minho can stop her she runs for the window and slips out of it, ignoring Minho and Newt shouting behind her.

She continues running until she is in the forest, she slides down against a tree trunk and allows the tears behind her eyes to spill.

"How did I get here?" she whispers to herself. She wants to remember everything, she doesn't want the little glimpses for her past that leave her saddened, angry and most of all confused. She wants to _know._

But most of all she wants the confusion surrounding Newt to disappear. She _hates _it. She hates feeling vulnerable when he is around. And she hates the fact that she opened up to him.

"He doesn't even _care_," she mutters to herself.

But she _does_. And she doesn't want to. She has to train herself not to care. She has to train herself to be strong once more. She has to go back to the girl she was when she arrived.

She isn't going to be vulnerable anymore. She can't afford to be.

**A/N: So I know what your thinking... why cant you just admit your feelings damn it Clara! But trust me if you are looking for some Clewt in your life it will be coming... very, very soon. So stay tunned for the next chapter which will be posted next week!**

**Question: Who here likes Teen Wolf?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Also, if you have any advice or requests let me know! **

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: I really wanted to post the next two chapters asap because they are super cute or would you say... super Clewt... (my puns are so pathetic I'm so sorry). Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy these next two chapters because they are really awesome. **

**And thankyou so much for almost 90 reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me! I LOOOOOOOVE hearing from you guys! You are all so amazing!**

**softball007: If you want Clara to be vulnerable around Newt you won't be disappointed with the next two chapters, ESPECIALLY the next chapter... More Clewt to come and that, my fellow Glader, is a guarantee... Thankyou for your support and awesomeness once again! Enjoy this chapter! **

**PurebloodGirl: Thankyou so much for your kindness! You will find out what will happen with Clara this chapter! Thankyou sooooo much! Enjoy!**

**Krisicake: I can't wait either! I was DYING to post this chapter! Enjoy the Clewt!**

**Snape-it-out: I'm new to the Teen Wolf fandom too, I've only just started season one but so far I love it! Dylan and Thomas are pretty awesome! And I'm SO glad you enjoy reading my story! It's people like you who make writing this worth the while! Hope you enjoy this! **

**May a Chance: All will be revealed soon! And thankyou for the awesome review and continued support! I love hearing from you! Enjoy!**

**Lovely Unicorn: Thankyou so much! I'm happy when I read your reviews! Thanks for the support! :)**

**gigi10457: Supernatural is awesome too! I love Dean! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review! **

**StarRunner1: You ask all the important questions! And don't worry, Newtie and Lara are still a thing it's just that they were mad at each other. And you will find out about the memory this chapter! Thanks for the continued support! Always love hearing from you! Thanks! **

**Mina: Loving me as an author does count and you have no idea how happy that made me! And I think you picked it, the boys wont back down! And we do have great minds! Thankyou for your continued and awesome support! Always enjoy hearing from you!**

**And to the other Guests and Followers: Enjoy this chapter and thankyou for you continued and awesome support! Please don't ever be afraid to review! **

**Chapter Fifteen **

**(Newt P.O.V)**

"Well that didn't go as well as expected," Minho mutters.

"She's hiding something," Newt says.

_"__Obviously_," Minho says with an eye roll. "You need to find out what it is."

"She hates me."

"Newt, don't be a shank, she doesn't hate you. She's just trying to keep her secret hidden. Now, stop being such a sissy all the time and _tell her how you feel_," he says the last part with widened eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I don't even know where she went," Newt mutters.

"The forest, I saw her run in there, now go find her before she gets to the Deadheads or something," Minho says.

Newt sighs, "what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Force her to," Minho says, "I've got to go in the maze now. Sort out your own problems." Minho turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

Newt sighs as he runs his finger through his hair. He has to find her. Before she destroys herself

**(Clara P.O.V)**

She was unsure of how long she had been there for, but she knew that by the time Newt showed up she was long out of tears. Her eyes were unblinking and staring at some moss on a tree stump.

"Hey," Newt says as he slides down beside her.

"Hey," she replies, lacking emotion.

They are quiet for a few moments, Clara continues staring at the tree, not wanting to let him see her eyes. She doesn't want to see her broken, she has to be whole, for herself.

"So how are you doing?" he asks.

She is quiet for a few moments, deciding in her head how to approach this. Normal, she has to be sort of normal. "I'm alright," she says casually, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. "Bet you think I'm crazy."

"That's not true," Newt says.

She shrugs and she pushes herself up into a standing position and brushes off her clothes, "I guess it doesn't really matter what you guys think of me anymore. Because soon enough we won't have to see each other anymore."

"And why is that?" Newt asks.

"Because I'm going to get us out of here," she says with a confident smile, it's terribly forced, but she doesn't care. "It will be a big relief for you, not having to put up with my crap and try to reason with me to not go completely mad." She tries to sound light hearted, but she speaks the complete truth.

"_That's _what you think this is?" Newt says, his eyes widening and disbelief evident in his tone. "I can't _believe _you."

"It's true," she mumbles.

Newt looks irritated, "really? You think I'm doing this because I _have _to? No, Clara, you couldn't be more bloody wrong."

"Then why are you doing this? Pretending you care?" she says, folding her arms across her chest.

"You think I'm pretending?" Newt asks, with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't _know!_" she shouts. "I don't know Newt! You confuse me! Everything about you confuses me!"

"_I _confuse _you?_" he asks, he looks like he is about to burst out laughing, it only makes her angrier.

"Stop asking me rhetorical questions!" she shouts.

"I _care _about you Clara, and no, it's not by bloody choice, and I'm not forced to. It's something I feel I _have _to do, I can't help caring about you Clara. If I just thought about you like everyone else here, like just another Glader, it would be a lot easier, trust me."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she shouts, getting offended once more.

"I'm being as bloody obvious as I can be!" he shouts back.

"Obvious about what?" she asks, another round of confusion sweeping over her. "Obvious about being a _jerk?_"

Newt stares at her in shock.

"_What?" _she shrieks, her face red with anger and her hands placed on her hips.

Newt is quiet for a long moment, his mouth open and his expression blank. The next thing Clara sees is Newt falling to the ground. Before Clara can register what is happening his eyes roll to the back of his head and he is out cold.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

_The dimples are the first thing he notices. She's close to him. Only a few inches away. Her bright blue eyes staring up into his. She's laughing at something he said, she is flashing him her cheeky grin._

_Clara has her hair out around her shoulders, her golden curls cascading over her shoulders and lasting to her elbows. A piece of hair hangs down between her eyes, before Newt can register what he is doing he tucks her piece of hair behind her ear with gentle and cautious _fingers_._

_Her laughing fades off and when Newt meets her eyes once more they are locked on his, her lips parted and her eyes curious and sparkling._

_Newt doesn't realise he is inching towards her until their noses are practically touching. Her breaths are slow and shallow, Newt can hear his heart beating in his rib cage. Her warm breath against his face._

_And then, without really thinking about it, he presses his lips up against hers. _

**(Clara P.O.V)**

She is kneeling down beside him when he wakes with a jolt, his eyes fly open and his breathing is rapid. A soft sigh of relief escapes her lips as his eyes find hers as she surges forwards and puts her hand on his chest, "you scared me Newt! What happened?"

Newt blinks a couple of times, his eyes wide and burning into Clara's eyes. His mouth is parted and his breathing is gradually slowing.

"Newtie," she says softly, "what is it?"

He blinks a couple of more times before lifting his hand and taking a lock of her hair between his fingertips. "Can you take your hair out?" he breathes.

She laughs and throws him a confused look, _"alright." _She slowly removes her elastic band from her hair and shakes her hair out, allowing it to sit on her shoulders.

Newt smiles slightly, "you should wear your hair out more often."

Clara raises her eyebrow, "you like it?"

"I do," he says softly.

She blushes and looks away, "well, thanks…" she trails off and stares at the ground.

Newt slowly sits up, Clara sifts awkwardly under his gaze, her cheeks burning. She notices how close he is, he is only a few inches apart. She can't meet his eyes, she blushes and continues to look down.

"Newt," she coughs, clearing her throat and breaking the silence, "why are you staring at me?"

He smiles slightly, "Clara, I think I remember."

"Remember what?"

"Us."

"What do you mean?" Clara asks cautiously.

Newt smiles the kind of smile that makes Clara's heart stutter. "I remember what we were."

"And what were we?" Clara asks.

He hesitates for a moment, "I don't know, but we were in love." Newt pushes himself up into a stand position and offers Clara a hand, she carefully takes it and allows him to pull her to her feet.

Clara looks at Newt for a long time before chewing at her lip and averting her eyes.

"Look, Clara, I know all of this is messed up right now but you have to believe me when I say I-" he cuts off abruptly and pauses. "I-"

"What is it Newt?" Clara asks, her eyes wide and curious.

"I like you Clara," he says quietly, before Clara can ask what he means by _like _he turns around and walks away, leaving Clara standing all alone staring after him.

**A/N: Cliffie or nah...? Cliffie, defiantly, but you will find out her reaction next chapter so stay tunned for some more cute Clewt! Please review and let me know what you thought! And I'm also always open to suggestions, so if you have any... Let me know!**

**Have a great week! Thanks again!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: So these next three chapter will be quite big, you don't want to miss them! Next chapter we will be seeing a familiar face! **

**Lovely Unicorn: I'm glad you are enjoying my fan fiction! It makes me happy that you like it! And yes, I have been ice skating, I'm pretty bad at it but it's fun! It's so cool your a figure skater! Personally, I'm a swimmer, so I don't know much about figure skating but it looks really cool! Enjoy this chapter! **

**softball007: This is the chapter I think you will like! More Clewt for sure! Thankyou for all your awesome and kind reviews! Enjoy!**

**Snape-it-out: So your review really made me think... I knew I needed to avoid the Mary Sue so after a while of thinking I think I've discovered a way... It won't be evident in this chapter but will begin in the next... Let's just say it's interesting... Anyway! Thankyou for your kind review and your support! Hope you like this! Let me know!**

**MrsAlyssaSangster: This fan fic has many chapters to come, I'm even considering doing a sequel so I don't think it will be over any time soon! Thankyou for your kindness and support! I loved hearing from you!**

**Mina: This review made me smile so much! Your comment made my day! And I'm glad someone appreciates my awful puns! I hope your feeling better! If not I think this chapter will make you better! Hope you like it! Thanks!**

**bookwormdebbie: Thankyou! I promise there is Clewt fluff in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone else who has supported this fanfiction by following and favouriting! I really love it that you guys like it!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

For the first time in four days Clara decides to make an appearance at dinner. She isn't even hungry, the only reason she decided to go was because of Newt. She hadn't seen him for the rest of the day and she was curious to see how he'd act around her and if she could get him to elaborate what he meant by _like_.

She cautiously steps into the room which is already full to the brim, she moves her way over to Frypan who smiles brightly when he sees her.

"Glad you made it, she-bean!" he exclaims. "I made some bacon if you're interested!"

Clara hesitates for a moment before nodding eagerly, Frypan hands her the hot slices, and she shoves them into her mouth and swallows. Frypan offers her more but she has to refuse, anymore and it might just come back up again. So instead he passes her a slice of bread and a glass of cold water. She thanks Frypan before turning towards the other Gladers who don't seem to notice her much at all.

But one Glader does.

"CLARA YOU MADE IT!" Minho exclaims from the other side of the room.

Clara meets Minho's eyes and cracks a huge smile, "just for you, Minho," she says with a cheeky grin.

He pinches her cheek, "well I'm glad, apart from me interrogating you before I haven't seen you at all. It makes me feel better you came for me."

Clara laughs, "no, I really only came for the bacon."

"Understandable," he says with a casual shrug. "Everyone comes for the bacon." Minho continues grinning, "so, wanna take a seat?"

"Sure, where ever you are sitting," she says with a shrug.

Minho grins and spins around, he leads her to a table with Jeff, Clint, Winston, Alby and of course Newt. She smiles at them all briefly, she even manages to hold eye contact with Newt before turning away. She slides down next to Minho on the table, setting her water and bread down.

"Haven't seen you much Greenie," Alby says with his mouth full of food, "where have you been?"

"Here, obviously," she says with a grin.

Alby rolls his eyes, "I meant where in the Glade have you been, you snarky shank."

"Mapping room mostly," she says with a shrug.

"And how is it going?"

Clara leans forwards and places her chin on her hands, "I found out something. The maps have some sort of hidden code to do with the maze. I don't know what the code would be for but I'm guessing it would be to help us out of here."

Alby raises his eyebrow, Minho coughs on his soup, Clint and Jeff exchange looks, Winston scoffs and Newt just stares.

"How'd you figure out that one?" Alby asks.

Clara pauses for a moment, "it's clear, to me anyway."

"We'll let us know if you figure out anything else that's clear to you." Alby rises from the table. "And also, don't work yourself too hard, you still need to pretend you have a life."

Minho and Clara chuckle as Alby walks away. Soon Jeff, Winston and Clint are finished, leaving just the golden trio together once more.

"So, really, in all seriousness, how do you know about this code," Minho asks.

Clara avoids Newts gaze as she answers, "I remember." Minho looks at Clara in disbelief, Newt is the one who chokes on his food this time. "The other day. When Gally threw me to the ground and I hit my head I had a memory. Ever since then I've been getting these weird glimpses of the past. Nothing except what I saw on that night made sense. I was told it was a code. The way out of here was a code."

"So you hit your head and since then you've been getting memories?" Minho asks in clear disbelief. Clara nods. "I don't believe you."

"And I don't care," Clara replies casually whilst shoving the bread into her mouth. "But I'm not lying. And I remember things about people here that they wouldn't know themselves."

"Like?" Minho asks.

"I knew most people here, I think," Clara says, feeling the pressure of Newts stare pressing down upon her.

"You know me?" Minho asks.

"Yes."

"Were we friends?"

"I guess so."

"Best friends?"

She shrugs, "probably."

Minho grins widely.

"What about me?" Newt asks slowly.

She pauses and looks across at him carefully, "I don't remember much about you," she lies.

Newt looks confused for a moment, "then what _do _you remember?"

"We were close," she says cautiously. "That's all I know."

Newt is staring at her for longer than she wants him to, she shifts under his gaze.

"Anyway," she says, clearing her throat. "It's been… _pleasant_ seeing you all…" she scratches the back of her neck and turns away. Her skin is burning with embarrassment as she pushes out of the room. She should have just stayed away from Newt, it was just too awkward. And she's just too embarrassed.

"Lara!" she can her nickname called from a distance. She doesn't have to turn around to know who it is.

She chews at her lip and continues to push out of the Kitchen before stumbling out into the Glade.

Before she can run off somewhere his hand encloses around her arm, making her freeze. "Lara," he breathes, "I thought you'd run off on me again."

"So did I," she says, not looking at him.

"I really think we need to talk," he says, moving in front of her.

"Maybe later," she says, "I think I-"

His disapproving and disappointed expression cuts her off, she sighs, "_fine_."

"I'd prefer if we go somewhere else," Newt says, looking around. Clara nods as they walk in silence to his room, Clara plops herself onto her bed, Newt sits next to her, but leaves a good few inches in between them.

Newt clears his throat to fill the silence before placing his hands in his lap. "I don't know what has happened between us since the other night, did I do something wrong?"

Clara swallows, "no, it has nothing to do with you."

"Then why have you not been talking to me?" he asks with wide eyes.

"It's complicated," she says.

"I have time," Newt says.

She closes her eyes, "it's just…" she considers lying, but she knows she can't, there is no way of escaping this now. "I hate that I opened up to you."

Newt looks hurt, "why?"

"I don't want to get attached to you," she admits.

"And why is that?"

"Because if I get attached I'll get hurt, it's inevitable," she says simply.

"I won't hurt you," he says softly.

Clara holds eye contact with him for a second, but looks away from him again, "but you will, for all I know you could die tomorrow and I'd be left. None of us are guaranteed safety. And it's best if I try to decrease the amount of damage it would do now rather than later."

Newt blinks.

"I've been strong, all this time, and I can't afford to let down my guard now, not after three years," she says.

"You think this is easy for me?" Newt asks with a huff.

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Look, Lara, you mean more to me than you ever know. And I know what it's like losing someone you care about, bloody hell, the amount of times we've had to cross names of that shuck wall…" he shakes his head. "But you're different."

"How?" she asks.

He smiles slightly, but doesn't look at her, "you mean more to me. Much, much more."

_That's what I'm afraid of, _she thinks to herself.

"And I can't stay away from you and pretend that I don't notice you avoiding me. I can't pretend I don't care. Because I do, way more than I should," he says, looking down at his hands.

She is quiet.

"Say something, anything," he says after a long moment of silence.

Clara draws in a deep breath and holds it, "I still don't understand what you are trying to say."

It's now Newt smirks, "could I _be _any more obvious? I _like _you, Lara, and before you ask, no, not _as a friend_, more than that, _way _more than that. I liked you ever since I first saw you unconscious in that bloody box. I _still _liked you when you bloody ran into the maze and killed that shuck Griever. I like you when you're mad at me. And I still like you _right now. _I never stopped liking you."

Clara can almost feel her heart stop, her eyes are wide and she isn't embarrassed anymore as she stares up at him. But he _is. _He refuses to look at her and his face is bright red. It's adorable.

She feels like she should be the next one to speak, but she can't find the ability to open her mouth, or tear her eyes away from him.

"So?"

She smiles a little, "you scare me, _Newtie_." She closes her eyes and smiles, "I like you too, and it scares me."

"You do?"

She chuckles, "I do. But don't tell Alby, or he'll probably make me sleep in the maze."

Newt laughs softly, "it's our secret, _Lara_."

Clara grins across at Newt, "it sure is, _Newtie_."

**A/N: So... next chapter is big... THAT I can assure you... Stay tunned fellow Gladers... Some HUGE plot twists to come...**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of a set up for the next chapter so not a lot goes on in this one but it is interesting. Next chapter is going to be better though... That I can promise you... **

**softball007: I loved last chapter too and I'm so glad you liked it! I always love hearing from you because your so supportive and nice and just a great fan! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**TheMazeRunnerLover95: Thankyou so much! Enjoy! **

**Lovely Unicorn: Thanks SO much! You are awesome! And being a swimmer can be hard, I train seven times a week... But it also is fun and that's why I love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

**(Teresa P.O.V)**

One chance. One chance to explain. One chance to apologise. One chance to attempt to take it all back.

She knows Clara remembers and this is her last resort before faking a swipe. If it fails they will have no choice.

Teresa puts the pen to the paper in front of her and presses down. How can she begin to explain her betrayal? How can she explain why she would ever put WICKED before blood? There is no excuse for what she did. Nothing would take back what she has down now. But she has to try. The last thing she wants to do is conduct the Swipe, _again, _because this time, unlike the others, it would be completely _her _fault.

"Teresa, you don't have much time," Thomas warns. "Ava will be here any minute."

Teresa nods shortly before swallowing the forming lump in her throat. This is has be good. This has to convince her arrogant, rule breaking and passionate sister to _believe _her. To take trust in her.

Teresa takes a short breath, "Thomas, go and say goodbye to Chuck, he will be leaving soon, I'll make sure the letter gets in the Box before it gets sent up."

"You sure you-?"

"I'm fine, go Thomas," Teresa says quickly.

Teresa waits for Thomas to exit the room before turning back to the empty page before her.

One chance. One chance to take back everything. One chance to start again.

**(Clara P.O.V)**

The next few days drifted past and were just like any other. She spent most of her time in the Mapping Room. But she managed to show up to every meal, just for Newt and to stop his whinging. She also went because she wanted to see him too. He knew that, and used it to his advantage. Nothing had really changed between the two, sure, they were closer, but it's not like they were _a thing _or anything.

They shared grins from across the room each time they made eye contact and Clara would catch him staring more times than he would admit. She always sat with Minho and Newt and occasionally talked to Gally as well. Clara still got looks from everyone, _especially _Alby, but she wasn't concerned. She didn't need to know what they thought of her.

She was still terribly concerned about her random memory recall, but she never showed it or spoke of it. Some things need to be kept as a secret.

"New greenie is coming up today," Newt said as she walked into the Kitchen one morning, he had been waiting for her to get up.

"Yeah?" she asks, pretending she was remotely interested in _another _boy coming up that stupid box.

"Yeah, people won't call you Greenie anymore," he says.

"Thank goodness for that," she says with a smile, the name never really bothered her that much.

They were half way through breakfast when the alarms started ringing, causing everyone to stop and rush out of the room. Newt dragged Clara by the hand to the box and pulled her up the front. They waited in a moment of silence until the box crashed into place and the alarms abrubtly cut off. Gally and Alby pulled the doors back revealing the bottom of the box.

A moment of silence passes over the Gladers as quiet whimpers come out of the box.

"Shuck," Gally murmurs, "don't tell me we've been sent a shuck sissy."

Clara frowns at Gally.

"Who's going to go down there and get the Greenie?" Alby asks the silent Gladers.

A moment of silence passes before Clara says, "I'll do it." Before anyone can protest she jumps down into the box and lands on the metal floor with a loud bang. She looks around the box and allows her eyes to adjust to the darkness before looking around. It isn't long before she finds the new Greenie, pressed up against the box with reddened eyes from crying. He has curly brown hair and has frekles doting his nose and cheeks. He only looks about twelve or thirteen.

A wave of sadness comes over Clara as she crouches down in front of the whimpering by, she has an instinct to protect him, to make sure he;s going to be okay.

"Hey," she says softly, "my name is Clara, do you remember yours?"

The boy wipes his face with the back of his hand and frowns, "I don't remember, why don't I remember?"

"It's okay, it happens to everyone here," she says kindly.

"Where am I?" he asks with a shaky voice.

"The Glade," she says, "I can show you."

"Where is the Glade?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," she admits.

"Who are the people above us?"

"My friends, they are lovely people, they won't hurt you, trust me." Clara stands and offers the boy a hand, he takes it gingerly and allows her to pull him up.

The boy wipes his eyes once more, "am I going to be okay?"

Clara finds herself smiling, "you will, I'll make sure of it."

"You shanks coming up!?" Alby yells from above.

"Slim it Alby!" she yells back, a smile playing at her lips, "we are coming!"

The rope is thrown down and the boy climbs out of the box first with a little help from Clara. She follows him and helps him stand.

"So this is the new shank?" Gally smirks whilst looking at the boy. "Looks like a Slopper to me."

Some of the other Gladers laugh.

"Don't be such a shank Gally," Clara retorts, "this boy can be whatever he wants to be."

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Newt smile, the other Gladers fall quiet.

"If anyone lays a hand on this boy I _will _throw you to the Grievers, so don't touch him," Clara warns, her eyes narrowed and deadly. The boy beside her stiffens while the other Gladers are quiet.

"Alright miss authority," Alby says with his hands in the air. "You want to take him on the tour since you're his new best buddy?"

"Yes, yes I do," she says. She turns to the boy smiling, "follow me, I will show you around."

"I'll come too," Newt says, joining their side. The pair show the boy around the Glade, state out the rules and show him where he is to sleep. He is quiet during most of the ordeal, but stays quite close to Claras side.

Once the tour is finished Clara helps him set up his hammock. "How long have you been here?" he asks.

"Three years," she says.

The boys eyes go wide.

"But we will figure a way out of here. I promise you that."

After they set up the hammock Clara runs her fingers through her hair and sighs, "I have to go now."

"Where?"

"The Mapping Hut."

He nods, but looks confused.

Clara smiles down at the boy and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Alby is going to take you around to meet the Keepers. You will be working with them. I'm one of the Keepers so soon you can help me with the maps."

"Will I see you again soon?" he asks with bright and hopeful eyes.

"You will, at lunch, I will save a seat for you," she says. She goes to turn away but his voice stops her.

"Thankyou," he whispers.

She smiles brightly at him, "anytime. And if you ever have any problems just come and find me. Those boys are scared of me so I can beat them right up."

The boy grins, "alright."

She smiles at him once more before exiting the room where Newt is waiting for her. He is smiling when he sees her.

"What?" she asks defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirks and looks away, "it just nice, seeing you take care of him like that."

Clara raises her eyebrows.

"It just reminds me of how I felt when you came out of the box," he says with a small smile.

"What? Angry that people immediately looked down at him?" she asks with a confused tone.

"Yeah, they did, until that stunt with the bloody Griever," he says with a smile.

She laughs slightly, "I'm sure the kid will prove himself in one way or another."

Newt grins, "I'm sure he will too. Are you doing anything today?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, maybe look over the maps."

"Think you could make time for me?"

She grins in response.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Newt leads her to the Gardens where the other Gladers are currently working on by plucking weeds and watering plants. He bends down to help and soon Clara follows, plucking out weeds and throwing them behind her.

"If this is what I thought you had in mind I defiantly would have declined," she grumbles whilst tugging at a weed.

He laughs, "it can't be so bad."

"I can think of _so _many things I could be doing that are better than this, including being digested by a Griever."

Newt bursts out laughing.

"This is terrible! I'm serious!" she exclaims whilst throwing a weed at him. The soil sprays over his face, he keeps laughing. "I'm never hanging around you again! Minho is _way _funner than you!"

"I can be fun," Newt defends whilst still smiling.

"How?"

Clara doesn't see the weed that leaves his hand, but she sure does feel it when it hits her cheek. "Hey!" she shouts once she realises. She gathers up a clump of dirt and pegs it at him. It explodes on his chest. She also throws the pile of weeds behind her before stumbling to her feet and sprinting off across the Glade.

Newt smiles as he stands and quickly follows, he can't go as fast as she can because of his limp but he can hobble towards her. She darts across the Glade, her hair fanning out at her speed. She stops in front of the wall and turns back to him, grinning.

When he finally reaches him she tries to run once more but trips over and stumbles into Newt, both of them fall over, crashing into the ground. Clara is gasping and laughing as she rolls onto the ground. She sits up and looks down at Newt. Newt grins at her.

She dusts the dirt off his chest while laughing. "Okay. That was fun," she says in between breaths.

Newt helps Clara to her feel before smirking at her, "see? I _can _be fun."

"_Fine. _But I am not weeding, not again," she says.

He grins, "let's go back to my room, I think your crate from the Box has arrived."

Clara nods shortly, "good, I was running short of certain things."

They quickly make it back to their room and turn towards the box. Clara pauses as she opens the box, her gaze is fixed on something inside.

"What is it?" he asks cautiously.

He watches closely as she reaches in and draws out a white envelope. She turns it in her hands slowly, he looks over her shoulder and sees five neat words printed in black ink on the white paper.

_Dear Clara, let me explain…_

**A/N: So I wonder what the letter will say... And how will Clara react to Teresa contacting her? All will be revealed next chapter! I will hopefully update within the next few days! Thankyou loyal supporters! Have a wonderful day!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Thankyou to all my new followers and favourites! I love you all and I appreciate your support more than you know! Enjoy!**

**InvisableSoul4: Glad your so excited because I am too! You find out about Teresa and her letter in this chapter! More of Chuck and Clara to come! Enjoy this chapter and thankyou for your kindness and support!**

**PurebloodGirl: Sorry about the cliffie! Hopefully this update makes up for it! Thankyou so much for you review!**

**softball007: You are literally the sweetest! I always love hearing from you because your so kind and awesome! I know you want more Clewt moments and I want to reassure you before this chapter that it will come. But it will be an unexpected moment. And you may hate me after this chapter. But I will make it up to you with Clewt moments. Just wanted to get that out there before you read this. Anyways! Thankyou so much for your wonderful review! Enjoy!**

**Lovely Unicorn: You are so sweet! Thankyous so much! You have no idea how happy your comment made me! Enjoy this chapter!**

**TheMazeRunnerLover95: Thankyou so much! Enjoy this chapter! **

**AwesomeGirl: Your shucking awesome! Thankyou for your review!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

Even without opening the letter she has an idea who this would be from. She doesn't need to guess. She _knows_.

Her fingers slowly slide the envelope open, she draws out the note and unfolds it. She reads the letter slowly.

_Dear Clara,_

_I know you remember me and I know you hate me. And I honestly don't blame you. I did a terrible thing and even today, after three years, it still bothers me. But soon enough I won't remember, but you will._

_And I know you probably don't trust a single word that comes from me but you need to trust this._

_Never mention your memories to anyone, if so you could be put under great danger. You can't let them know you remember._

_Although it seems as if I don't care, I do. You will always be my sister. And although WICKED has pulled us apart in more ways than you could ever imagine I plan to get close to you once more. Plan to make things how they used to be. Before all of this._

_Before you left you told me to forget you, and maybe I will. But before I do forget I wanted to let you know I'm sorry. I'm sorry _for_ everything I did and I hope maybe one day I get the chance to make up for it._

_Teresa x_

Clara scrunches up the note in her fist and stares at the wall before her, Teresa, her sister, would be watching her right now, she knows it. A beetle blade skitters across the window pane, she throws the note at it in a fit of rage. She picks up a boot and pegs it at the metal creature, hitting it perfectly and making it fall from the wall.

"Leave me alone!" she yells at the beetle blade. "I want _nothing _to do with you!"

She swipes at the creature, "you did this! _You _did this to me! You did this to _them! _I _hate _WICKED and I _hate _you!" She tries to stomp the creature under her boot. "What ever happened to family comes first? I thought family _mattered _to people. It's clear it doesn't to you but it matters to me!"

She hopes Teresa is watching her right now. She _never _wants to see her _'sister' _again.

Her muscles strain as she lets out a frustrated scream, "they've already taken _everything! _What more could you want from me! I told you to _forget_ and now you're making _me _remember! I want to remember! But I don't want to remember _you!" _

Newt holds her shoulders, Clara tries to fight his grasp but when his arms slip around her waist she realises that he's too strong. She becomes dead weight in his arms. Her muscles loose and she almost can't stand. She wants to cry, cry for the life she lost, cry for the sister WICKED took away. But most of all she wants revenge, revenge on the people who made this place. Revenge on the people who started this mess.

WICKED.

"Clara," Newt says softly, taking her chin in his hands and raising her eyes to his. "What did it say?"

And as she regains her balance and looks Newt firmly in the eye she knows she was going to do it. In one way or another she was going to bring down WICKED, for good.

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

**(Teresa P.O.V)**

She let the tears roll down her face as she stared at the screen. She knew that Clara's reaction wouldn't be _good _but she never thought it would be like _this. _But she can't blame her. After everything that has happened to her. She's watched her friends die. She's almost died herself. And like she said, she's lost everything. Because of her.

Thomas stands silently behind her as she lets the sobs escape her parted lips. She isn't ashamed of the endless stream of tears that follow, three years of concealing how she really felt. It was about time she showed it.

She was prepared to let the tears continue for the whole day for all she cared. She was prepared to cry herself to sleep. She didn't _care _for the moment, all she wanted was to cry. That all she needed right now.

_"__What ever happened to family comes first? I thought family mattered to people. It's clear it doesn't to you but it matters to me!"_ She can hear her sisters aggravated voice eco throughout the empty room. Her red hot temper evident in her tone, usually she would dismiss this as a part of her short fuse, but not today. Her angered tone only makes her cry harder.

She can't look up at the screen before her, it feels as if Clara is staring at her. She's ashamed, she can't even look up at her.

"Teresa-" Thomas starts from behind her, but she stops him.

"Don't, she's right," she says, sniffling.

_"__They've already taken everything! What more could you want from me! I told you to forget and now you're making me remember! I want to remember! But I don't want to remember you!" _

"I think we have no choice now," Thomas murmurs to himself.

Teresa spins in her chair and looks at Thomas through her tear blurred eyes. "What do you mean?"

Thomas's expression is grave, he is pale and is fists are clenched.

_"__No," _Teresa whispers, "no, we can't."

"We have to," Thomas whispers. "We gave her a chance. Now Newt knows. We can't risk it. It's not worth it."

_"__Thomas," _Teresa begs, her voice barely audible.

"We tried Teresa," he says softly. "There is nothing more we can do."

"But Group B, Newt, she will forget," Teresa tries.

"Only temporarily," he says.

"But it would break Newt, we will have another incident, and you said it yourself, he's a good candidate."

"We have to risk it, or the trials…" he trails off.

"She's been through too much, it will ruin her," Teresa whispers.

"It already has," Thomas says grimly.

"Thomas… isn't there anything else we could do? Maybe take back her memory? Anything?" Teresa asks.

"There is no other way," he whispers.

Teresa averts her eyes. He's right. There _is _no other way. But after everything that has happened…

"Are we going to do it?" Thomas asks.

Teresa nods numbly.

She watches helplessly as Thomas pulls up Clara on the screen and studies it for a moment. His finger lingering over the _Swipe_ button.

"I should do it," Teresa says numbly. Thomas nods and takes a step back.

Teresa places herself in front of the screen and places her hand above the button. She looks up at the screen once more, seeing the bright eyed and determined girl staring at her through the beetle blade.

Before she decides against it she presses her finger against the _Swipe _button.

The next time she looks up at the screen Clara is unconscious on the ground, Newt above her crying out and shaking her body, as if to wake her up. But Teresa knows she won't wake for a number of days, at least. And when she does, she won't remember anything.

Teresa turns away from the lifeless girl before her and towards Thomas who is looking down.

"That's it," she whispers, "I've destroyed her, for good."

Thomas purses his lips tightly shut.

_WICKED is good, _Teresa tells herself, but for the first time in seven years she's beginning to question that.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Clara lays limp in his arms. Her chest rising and falling, but only ever so slightly. Barely visible.

"Medjacks!" Newt cries.

It's only moments later that Jeff and Clint burst into the room, they don't ask what happened, they just check her pulse and inspect her.

"Her heart is barely beating," Jeff says in a whisper.

"She's hardly breathing," Clint adds. They both turn to Newt, a question in their eyes.

"I don't know what happened, she just fell," he says with worry.

Clint and Jeff exchange confused and worrisome glances before hoisting her up onto the bed. Jeff doesn't know what to do, Clint stares at the girl, scratching his chin. "So strange," he whispers.

By this point in time a crowd has gathered at the door, including Alby and Minho who have their eyes on Clara. No one speaks.

"Is she going to be okay?" the new Greenie asks from the door way, his big brown eyes wide with anticipation.

"We don't know what is wrong with her," Clint replies briefly.

Newt takes her hand and squeezes it, her skin has lost its heat, "she's cold," he says simply.

"And pale," Minho adds, stepping into the room. Newt looks up to her face, she is ghostly white. He feels his throat swell up, suddenly he feels like crying.

He continues to grip onto her freezing hand, it's like a lifeline.

"She's not going to die, is she?" Alby asks suddenly.

Jeff shrugs, "I don't see why she would, she didn't hit her head, it was just a sudden thing. Maybe she's just exhausted, these last few weeks have been hard on her."

"Well, she's breathing, so I guess that's a good sign," Clint adds.

"True," Minho observes.

Newts eyes are drawn back to Clara's when they briefly open, they focus on Newt, he leans forwards as she parts her lips. "Newt," her voice is raspy and she looks like she is struggling to form words. "WICKED," she whispers.

"What about them?" he asks, moving closer.

Clara's eyelids slide closed once more but she gets out one final sentence before passing out once more.

"I can't remember."

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I know that cliffie is brutal but I promise to update soon! It will all make sense soon! I promise! I will make up for it!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A FEW DAYS AND I DECIDED THAT THE CLIFFIE WAS TERRIBLE SO I NEED TO UPDATE SO THIS ONE IS FOR ALL THOSE BROKEN FEELS! Hopefully I can make it up to you all... hopefully... **

**ShinigamiReiko: I'M SORRY IT PLAYED WITH MY EMOTIONS TOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**InvisiableSoul4: I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SAD! I'M SORRY! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!**

**PurebloodGirl: Shuck... it's the perfect word to describe what I thought after finishing writing last chapter. Hopefully this chapter is a little easier on the feels...**

**softball007: More will be revealed about Teresa and Clara and their past in the coming chapters, Thomas can be a slinthead but his heart is in the right place... maybe... Anyway, I'm so sorry for doing that to you! The feels! I'm glad your enjoying it! Hopefully you like this chapter just as much!**

**Krisicake: I think Teresa just needs to watch Disney channel in general, maybe sit down and watch some Lilo and Stitch followed by Frozen, I don't know, maybe it would help! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Tatortot: Thanks for the review! Hopefully within the next few chapters I can give you what you want! Enjoy!**

**Sarah: Thankyou so much! Your review made me smile! Enjoy!**

**Amber: Thanks so much! I always enjoy hearing from new fans! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others! Let me know what you thought!**

**Other readers: Thanks so much for the continued support! And sorry about my terrible cliffie! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

"What the hell is going on? Why can't Clara remember anything?" Ava demands as she throws open the doorway and glares at the two teenagers before her.

She quickly picks up the fact that Teresa is blubbering like a baby and Thomas is standing with his eyes downcast and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Ava pauses before growling, "what did you do?"

"Ava," Thomas says, clearing his throat, "she began remembering."

"Began?" she asks, with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, we had no choice," Thomas finishes, his shoulders slumping forwards once more.

Ava swallows as she realises what the two have done. She runs her finger across her lips, thinking about what she should do. "So you gave her the swipe without my permission?"

"Yes," Thomas says, obviously ashamed.

She nods, composing herself and straightening her blazer.

"So what are we going to do?" Thomas asks cautiously, even Teresa manages to raise her eyes to Ava.

Ava pauses before she begins smiling slightly, "something I should have done a long time ago."

Before the two have time to question her she turns on her heel and struts out of the room.

**(Newt P.O.V)**

Clara doesn't wake for the next few days. He stays by her side most of the time, clutching onto her cold hand. The only time he leaves is when Minho or the new Greenie (who still hasn't remembered his name) shows up. The Greenie has seemed to become quite fond of the girl, he always asks how she is doing and when Newt needs sleep the boy makes sure he is by Clara's side watch until Minho or Newt returns.

No one really knows what is going on with Clara. But when the news of her condition spread across the Glade it left them all in a gloomy daze. The greenie party wasn't fun without her challenging Gally and he didn't want to participate in anything. Even Minho was down in the dumps. No one had fun that night. Especially the greenie.

It was on the fourth day of her being unconscious that she finally woke.

Newt sat with his head resting in his hands, his eyes staring at the girl before him. She was white, pale. Her skin was drained of any colour at all. She was ghostly white. Sickly.

As the days dragged on she had become thinner and thinner, paler and paler. Her heart rate was worryingly slow, Jeff and Clint didn't know how she was still breathing. Whatever was going on was far out of their knowledge.

He sighed as he turned his face towards the door as the Greenie came in, he was quiet as he looked at Clara. Pressing his lips together and furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Nothing?" he asks.

Newt just shook his head.

It was then he heard the sigh. At first he thought it was the Greenie, but as he looked back up to the boy he saw his eyes, wide and locked on the girl. Newt whipped his head around to Clara. He stood as he did so.

He watches closely as Clara's lips part, another sigh escaping them. Then, all of a sudden, her eyelids open, revealing her brilliant blue eyes.

Newt rushes forwards, happiness surging through him. If she wasn't so frail he would pick her up, whirl her around in his arms. And if her eyes weren't so distant he might have just kissed her right then.

"Clara I'm so glad-" Newt starts, but Clara is on her feet before he can finish. She doesn't look at him or the Greenie once.

"Clara?" he asks.

She doesn't even acknowledge him as she pushes past the two boys, she moves to the door and disappears into the hallways. Newt and the Greenie exchange a look before hurrying after her.

When they catch her she is making her way out of the Homestead and into the Glade. Newt jogs to meet her side. He grips onto her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

"Clara, what's wrong with-?"

Her fist in his face cuts him off.

Pain bursts across his cheek, he clutches the side of his face as he raises his eyes once more. But Clara isn't there, she is sprinting across to the maze.

"Someone stop her!" Newt demands.

The Gladers seem to notice the commotion and Newts demand because Gally and the other builders move in front of the entry to block Clara. Clara slows in front of the Builders and eventually stops. Newt makes his way towards them and joins the line of Builders.

"Let me past," Clara growls, her voice low and threatening.

"We can't let you in until we know what's wrong with you," Gally says.

Something flashes behind her eyes, confusion maybe, but before Newt can be sure it's gone again, replaced by the cold hard glare that was there only moments before. "I've said it once, I'm not going to say it again."

"Nor am I, she-bean, you're not going into the maze," Gally says, standing firm.

Clara moves up to Gally, her face only millimetres from his. From where Newt is standing he can see Gally swallow and Clara shake with rage. Her face is red and her usually soft and caring eyes are icy blue. "Let. Me. Through," she says between her teeth.

When Gally doesn't reply Clara loses it. Before Newt can warn Gally her foot it up and colliding with his head, her kick sends him flying into the other Builders, creating a gap for her. She takes the opportunity of confusion and sprints into the maze. Newt follows, forgetting the rules, they don't matter now. He hears his name being called but he doesn't turn, he follows Clara into the maze.

As Newt follows Clara deeper and deeper into the maze he cannot help but think about what happened last time he was here. The goose bumps across his skin come and go but he remains focused on the girl. She doesn't stop. She continues running until she reaches a dead end, the Dropoff. She stands before the edge and is still for a long time.

"Clara?" Newt asks, his voice barely audible, but she hear him, she straightens but doesn't turn.

"Don't come near me," she replies, her voice hard and emotionless.

Newt grimaces at her lack of feeling. "You remember me, do you?" he asks softly.

She is silent for a long time, "I remember six things," she says.

"Six things?" he asks, stepping forwards. "Tell me what you remember."

"My name," she says, "my name is Clara, that I am sure of."

"Your right about that."

"I remember a code of some sorts, I don't know what for."

_The code, _Newt thinks to himself, _she mentioned that before._

"I remember a girl, Teresa, her name was, but I don't remember anything else about her."

Newt nods and swallows.

"I remember Grievers," she says, "I remember how to kill them too."

_Of course she would remember that. _Newt almost rolls his eyes.

"I remember this place," she says, gesturing to the Dropoff behind her. "It's significant somehow."

Then she is quiet.

"That was only five things, what else do you remember?" Newt asks.

Clara's blue eyes meet Newts and he thinks he sees some emotion flash behind them, pain and then followed by complete confusion.

"Clara," he asks softly. "What is it?"

"I remember you," she says, as if she is realising it for the first time.

His heart soars, "you do?"

"Yes, your name is Newt," she says.

Newt grins as he takes a step towards her, "you had me worried, I thought you had forgotten."

"I remember your name, and your face," she says slowly. And then she blinks at the beaming boy, furrowing her eyebrows together and staring at the boy with curiosity and confusion. "But I don't remember who you are."

**A/N: I cried writing this, the feels are getting to me. I hate seeing Newtie and Lara like this, it's just... gosh... I want some Clewt feels and I just... I just can't... my god, my own story is getting to me...**

**Again, I'm sorry, my cliffies have been huge these last few chapters, even I was on the edge of my seat writing this!**

**Please let me know what you thought! Your advice helps shape this fanfic! I also love hearing from you because it makes me so happy!**

**If you want Clewt feels, leave a review! :)**

**Once again, I'm sorry...**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: It's the weekend and I gotta do assignments so I decided to update before I get started! Because my weekend and last day of summer is totally going to stink please leave a review to help me feel better! AND WHAT? 120 REVIEWS!? YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY AWESOME! I'm so sorry for the cliffies I've been writing lately, hopefully this chapter helps make up for it!**

**InvisibleSoul4: Thankyou so much! You are truly amazing! I feel so privileged know you stayed up until 5:30 just to read my story! Thankyou so much! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**softball007: Hopefully this chapter helps, and don't worry, Clewt feels will be coming soon, very soon... Enjoy :)**

**PureBloodgirl: Sorry! Maybe this chapter is a little better on the feels? **

**Krisicake: Clewt feels in exchange for a cookie? Hmmm... Alright, a couple of chapters from now, Clewt feels coming right up!**

**Whovian101: I'M SO SORRY! **

**greenbeansporks: YOUR SO KIND! I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! THANKYOU SO MUCH! And I did put a little Clewt in here (just for you because your review got me thinking). So I hope you enjoy! Thankyou again for your kindness and support!**

**Lily: You got that right! :)**

**SilverBlade: Thankyou so much! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

She faces away from Newt and turns back towards the cliff, there is something about that boy that seems so familiar. There is something about this whole place that feels familiar. But Newts familiar is different. But she isn't sure how.

There is something about this spot in particular that she remembers, it's one of the only things she does remember. But she isn't sure why. But she feels like it's important, it's significant to her somehow.

"Why do I remember these things but I can't remember everything?" Clara wonders.

"I don't know," she hears Newt whisper from behind her.

She slowly turns towards the boy and finds him looking down at the ground, his expression unreadable, but by his body language Clara can tell he isn't in the best of moods.

"You need to tell me," she says suddenly, folding her arms across her chest, "you need to tell me what I have forgotten. And you need to tell me why I remember you." When Newt doesn't reply she continues, "are you my brother?"

Newts brown eyes meet hers and he is frowning, "not quite."

"But, you have blonde hair, we look similar, I mean-"

"I'm not your bloody brother," he suddenly snaps.

Clara raises her hands in surrender, "woah, settle solider. It was just a question." Newt narrows her eyes at her. "If you're not my brother, then what are you? Cousin? Distant relative? Friend? Best Friend?" When Newt doesn't reply, she places her hands on her hips and pouts, "you really need to help me out here, _Newtie, _because I'm kinda memory deprived."

At the word _Newtie _his head snaps up and his brown eyes are wide.

"What?" she asks, she turns around, "I swear there is no Grievers around here, I would know if there was."

"It's just something you said," Newt sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What did I say?" she asks curiously.

"You called me Newtie," he says, not meeting her curious eyes.

_"__So? _You don't like it?" she asks.

"No, I love it actually, it's something you used to call me," he says, Clara doesn't miss the emotion that flashes behind his eyes, although she pretends to.

Clara frowns slightly before shrugging, "it felt right, like saying it was normal."

"You used to say it, _a lot_," Newt said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I can't remember," she says simply, "but I wish I could."

"So do I…" he trails off.

She is silent for a few more moments before taking a step towards the blonde, "sorry for the punch earlier," she says as she stares at the bruise beginning to form on his cheek.

"Isn't the first time," he mutters.

She smirks.

"I think we should head back now," the blonde says as he looks away.

"You didn't answer my question," she says.

Newt looks up at her, "what question?"

"I asked you how you were," she states.

He is quiet for a long moment.

"Well?"

"I don't know what I was to you, but you were, and still _are _someone very special," he says, stepping closer to her.

"How special?" she asks cautiously, noticing how close he is.

She watches out of the corner of her eye as he raises his hand slowly and brushes and loose strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes on hers the whole time, staring at her intently. For some reason, instead of moving away and telling him to back off, she lets him do it. Something about him feels so familiar. And it's there, in her mind, it's just out of grasp. Just out of reach.

"I need to remember," she whispers, her mouth forming the words before she realises their saying it. "Help me remember." She hates herself for seeming so delusional and desperate, but hey, she just lost her memory for goodness sakes.

Newt smiles a crooked smile and nods, "I'll help you."

When the two return to the Glade Clara ignores the looks she is getting from people and she retires to bed, claiming she is tired. But she isn't tired at all.

She stares at the roof for a long time until she hears the door squeak open, her head whips towards the door and her eyes meet a boy with freckles and curly brown hair, he is short and chubby.

A small smile appears on his face as he sits down on the floor beside her.

"Who are you?" she asks, her voice quiet.

"I was sent up here a few days ago, I had no memory either," he says.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Chuck, I remembered this morning," he says brightly.

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Why?"

"Because you were the only one who cared about me when I came here."

Although Clara didn't know the boy at all she found herself warming to him, something about him made her smile, "well, thankyou."

After a few exchanges of small talk Chuck excused himself from the room and left Clara alone and confused.

_Who were these people? Why did they all seem so familiar?_

**(WICKED HEADQUATERS)**

Ava angrily pushed into her office and paced. She had to do something about this girl. This girl who kept messing with her trials. If she had the chance she would have just killed her herself, but it was too far into the trails to do that, too much at stake. Clara was far too important.

But she wanted something, anything, to show the blonde what pain _really was. _Something that made her realise who was superior here.

Her mind ticked over the few possibilities, Griever attack? No, physical pain wasn't enough to mess with Clara, she was stronger than any Griever WICKED ever developed, maybe because _she _was the one who created them. She could cope the changing, she could kill a Griever with such ease it made Ava shudder, she could survive almost anything.

Almost.

Her past was something that had always messed with Clara, the dramas with her sister Teresa and the guilt that used to eat away at her every day, always regretting her invention.

But Ava didn't really understand why she had that guilt, it wasn't like Clara had ever had a choice to say no.

And although Clara hid it well Ava knew better than anyone how it all really affected her. The Flare killed almost her whole family, except for Teresa, and now their relationship had crashed and burned. There was almost nothing left, except for the cold hard hate for WICKED and her guilt.

Guilt. It could destroy anyone. Even the strongest of them all. Even Clara.

It was then Ava decided what she was going to do, if Clara wanted her memories back she can have them back. Every single one of them.

This girl was going to regret asking for her memories. Ava knew it all too well.

**A/N: Hmmmm... well then, how is that going to go? **

**Anyways, please leave me a review and help me get through my awfully boring day!**

_**Question: What do you guys think about me writing a Teen Wolf fanfic?**_

**You guys re amazing! I love you all so much! Thankyou!**

**Later Gladers!**

**x**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**A/N: Hey Gladers!  
>So my new fanfic is officially up if you want to check it out!<strong>

**It's a Teen Wolf fic and it's called ****_Blood Red Moon, _****if your interested just click into my profile and you'll find it there!**

**Okay, so this fic is really about to get interesting for all you Clewt lovers! So stay tuned!  
>Thanks for the continued support!<strong>

**softball007: haha thanks! Clewt feels to come!**

**Nalioop: Teen Wolf fanfiction is up! Check out my profile to read my first two chapters!**

**May a Chance: I know right! :)**

**InvisibleSoul4: Gah! I was so exoted to right this! If you like this chapter the next will be even better! And I LOVED your Alby pun! Enjoy!**

**greenbeansporks: I'm considering a sequel, and now that you meantion it kinda sounds like a cool idea! Maybe I will do a second addition... Anyway! Thankyou SOOOOO much for your awesome review! It made me smile! I hope you enjoy this! **

**macar: No but Newt in Group B WOULD be funny, don't you agree? :)**

**Macaro: I decided to change Ava a little for this fic so she would suit the evil mastermind role kind of thing. Thankyou for the review! I'm glad your liking it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**(Clara P.O.V)**

Things began to fall into a routine for Clara over the next few days. She was allowed back into the maze after getting a strict lecture from a Glader known as Alby and she was told she was allowed to be a Runner again, apparently she was before the memory loss.

Minho ran with her the first few days but quickly allowed her to go by herself as it was clear to him she needed to assistance at all. The Maze was wired into her brain, she knew every nook and cranny of the place, heck she could probably even run it blind folded if she tried.

But some things still remained a mystery to Clara, like why every single thing she did felt like a major dejavu moment. And why whenever she was around Newt she felt safer, like they both had a connection, a connection deeper than friendship. But she didn't know _how _deep, or maybe she did, maybe she just didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter. _Especially _Newt.

But there was one thing she did know for sure, and everyone around her knew it too, she wanted her memories back, more than anything in the entire world, she _wanted _to remember.

So when the huge Griever came barraling down the maze with it's spikes ready and Changing liquid spurting she let it come. And she didn't fight.

The Griever slowly before her and came to a complete stop less than a metre in front of her, she half expect it to try to attack her, half expected it to kill her right there where she was standing. Would she care? She wasn't sure, but she didn't move, either way she would accept what was coming next.

What did come next supprised her.

The Griever let out a low moan before one of it's liquid filled spikes fell from it's blubbery skin onto the ground before her, and before she could react it retreated, barrelling back the way it came and disappearing into the deapths of the maze once more.

Clara stood frozen for a good few moments before she slowly bent down and picked up the spike, wonder why the Griever wouldn't kill her. She studied the spike, twirling it around in her fingers and dabbing the clear liquid with the pad of her finger tip before finally realising what the Griever wanted her to do.

It wanted her to go through the Changing.

Why? She wasn't sure. But she did know one thing, the Changing would make her remember what she lost, the Changing would take away the confusion. It would releave her of the empty feeling she always had.

Clara slowly made her way back to the Glade, stopping just before the doors and looking into the Glade then back at the spike that was rested inside her palm. From a distance she saw Newt, he was working on the garden, pulling out a weed and chucking it over his shoulder, Clara felt like she had seen him do that before but wasn't sure when. But she wanted to be sure.

She wanted to be sure about everything, especially Newt.

So, with one final look at the spike she pressed the prick into her skin, sinking the metal far down into her flesh before pulling it out and throwing it behind her.

She watched as he veins began to quickly turn purple and red. She stepped inside the Glade and looked up.

Newt met her eyes as she felt the blood slowly trickle down her arm from the wound. He smiled slightly at first before he saw the blood, then is eyes widened dramatically. He practically ran over to her, catching her in his arms as she wobbled and fell forward.

Gladers were beginning to gather around now, the Medjacks rushed over to her.

"You got stung?" Newt asked softly as he tucked a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "How'd that Griever get to you?"

She smiled as her eyelids slid shut, "I wanted to remember Newt, I wanted to remember us."

And then she faded into a black oblivion.

_She sat at a table, drumming her fingers against the wood as she stared down at the paper before her. On it was her design of the Grievers, nasty creatures that would crawl around the maze once the trails begun. Ava was happy with her addition of the sting. But Clara wanted something more. She wanted something that could possibly help her once she stepped inside that maze. _

_Something that could possibly help her remember what the Swipe would make her forget._

_The idea came to her at that moment._

_Changing Liquid._

_That's what she would call it. _

_And Ava wouldn't know anything about it until it was too late._

_She stands before him, her face glistening with freshly shed tears, her fingers clasping at his arms. Her blue eyes wide and wild as she stares at him. "They're going to take me," she shrieks. "I'm going in with the first lot, Group B."_

_"But they said that they'll leave you here and send you up before Thomas and Teresa," Newt says, confusion evident on his features._

_"They lied," she hisses through her teeth. "I'm being sent up with Group B, today."_

_"Group B?" he says, panic starting to shoot through him like a wild fire. "You're in Group A, it's always been like that."_

_"Not anymore," she says, new tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is it."_

_Newt stares at Clara in shock, after all this time together. All these years. His best friend is being taken away from him. The thirteen year old Newt stares at his companion in horror._

_"They can't," he chokes. At that moment the doors behind her burst open, revealing two WICKED guards._

_Clara lurches forwards, throwing her arms around him in a flurry of panic. He slides his arms around her waist and buries his face into her apple scented hair. Her voice comes in a harsh whisper of quick words, "don't trust them. Don't forget what they've done to us Newt. They killed our families. Don't let them take you away from me know too." She pauses for a brief second before saying, "and never forget, WICKED is bad."_

_She pulls back for a moment and looks at him, hurt is smeared across his features. Before she can stop herself she presses her lips against his, he barely has time to react before he hears the doors open._

_The guards yank her out of his grasp, she nods once as she mouths, __**survive.**_

_He nods once too, mouthing back, __**you too.**_

_Then, before he can say or do anything more. The doors between them slam closed. _

_"You really think after everything that has happened that WICKED will really help us!?" Clara screams at her sobbing sister. "They took us away from our parents! They left them to die Teresa! How can you not see?"_

_"This is the only way to stop the Flare Clara, this is the only way," Teresa whispers in between sobs._

_"Teresa, they left our parents for dead. If they were interested in helping the human race they would help immunes. But instead they leave them for the Cranks. If they cared __**at all**__ they would take them," Clara explained. "This isn't about helping the world. It's about destroying it."_

_Teresa looked up to Clara through her teared eyes and shook her head, "it doesn't matter anymore. None of it."_

_"How could you __**say **__that?" Clara choked._

_"Because this is about more than our parents. It's about human civilisation as a whole. It can't be about us anymore."_

_"So your just going to forget? Forget anything that's happened? Forget our __**family?**__"_

_Teresa swallowed as she stood, "it's what we have to do."_

_"What about me?"_

_"Your not my sister anymore, you're a fellow worker," Teresa said firmly, and with one more hard glance in Claras direction she moved past Clara and out of the room._

_"Newt?" Clara asked as she looked up at him from the table._

_"Yes?"_

_She hesitated for a moment, "d-do you think we'll make it?"_

_Newt smiled gently at her and opened his arms, offering her a hug, she took it, wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"Clara, of course you'll make it, you're the strongest girl I've ever met."_

_It should have made Clara smile, but she frowned as she realised he had said nothing about himself._

_Ava Paige stood over her with her arms folded and a wicked smile across her face. "Your different from them Clara, your special."_

_Claras eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "how?"_

_"The code Clara, the cliff Clara, the Grievers Clara."_

_Clara blinked, "what do you mean?"_

_"You're the one who will figure the way out. You're the one who will help us discover the cure."_

When Clara finally woke she woke to darkness and pain throughout her whole body.

As everything came gushing back to her in what seemed like a tidal wave of memories she screamed.

And she continued screaming until her throat was raw and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

**A/N: Remember to leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Also give my new Teen Wolf fanfic a try!**

**Thankyou for always being so awesome guys! You all truly make writing this fanfic worth it!**

**Later Gladers!  
>x<strong>


End file.
